Red Number Days
by T'Key'la
Summary: A series of stories based on holidays - those dates on the calendar sometimes marked in red. Mostly standard American holidays, some sacred, some secular, some Hallmark. rating change for safety SLASH. K/S.
1. Mardi Gras

**_Mardi Gras_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"Computer, locate Captain Kirk," Spock requested as he stood in indecision in the corridor.

"Captain Kirk is in Recreation Room 6," the computer informed him.

Spock reversed directions, returning to the site of the night's revelry. When he entered the largest of the Rec Rooms, the lights were at 50%, one lone figure on the far side of the room. "Captain," Spock said as he approached.

"Spock," Jim responded, leaning on the broom he had been using to sweep up some of the remnants of the Mardi Gras party. "What brings you here?" he asked cheerfully. Along with his uniform, he was festively attired in at least a dozen strings of beads, a feathered mask on top of his head like a drunken hat.

"You," Spock said, studying the push broom. "What are you doing, sir?"

"Sweeping up," Jim said with a smile.

"I see that, sir. What I meant was why are you sweeping? Maintenance can take care of it tomorrow."

"Yeah," Jim agreed with a shrug. "But things got a little bit out of hand so I thought I'd get up some of the confetti at least. So no one would track it through the corridors. Not that a little glitter every hurt anyone."

"No," Spock had to agree although he wasn't sure he did agree. Or understand completely. He and his Captain were still trying to figure each other out, their previous animosity slowly changing into mutual understanding if not yet affection.

"Did you need me for something?" Jim asked as he continued sweeping up the glitter and confetti that was strewn all over the floor and beneath the tables.

"Sir?" Spock said.

"You came to find me. I guess I was wondering why," Jim said, glancing over at Spock who seemed mesmerized by the Captain sweeping.

"I wanted to ask…" Spock stopped, shaking his head. "No sir. I do not need anything at the moment."

Jim nodded, knowing that when Spock changed his mind like that, there was generally a pretty good reason. He had finally figured out that Spock did things his own way and for his own reasons, and there was almost always a valid reason behind of his actions. And even his inactions. It had taken some time and several false steps before Jim had figured that much out about his First Officer but he was slowly starting to understand what made Spock tick, and how he dealt with the world around him.

And he wasn't surprised when Spock picked up the second broom, helping Jim bring some order to the Rec Room. Any extra necklaces Spock found were collected and presented to Jim so that he could add to his collection, twice as many around his neck when they finished as when they had started.

"Better," Jim decided when all the chairs and tables were righted, the lingering dishes disposed of, most of the streamers taken down. He finally took the feathered mask off of his head, hanging it on a pushpin on the corkboard that was empty except for the Rec Room schedule for the week. "I think I'm ready for bed."

"Yes sir," Spock agreed, going with Jim to the officers' level, wishing his young Captain a good night before they went into their quarters, each considering the strides they had already made, although they knew equally well that there was still a distance between them they had yet to close. At least they were on the right road and they were on it together.


	2. Leap Year Day

**Leap Year Day**

"No it isn't," Chekov said to Sulu, his voice rising so that the entire Bridge heard him.

"It is so," Sulu protested, frowning at the younger man.

"Gentlemen?" Kirk said, disguising his amusement as best as he could as he leaned forward slightly to study the two men. "There a problem here?"

"No sir," Chekov said quickly, swiveling to face the Captain. "I apologize, sir."

"Did you want to share with the whole class?" Kirk asked, confusing Chekov even more.

"Sir?" Chekov said.

"It's an expression," Sulu cut in. "I'm sorry, sir. We were…talking about Leap Year Day. I said it was Sadie Hawkins Day. Chekov say it isn't."

"I see," the Captain said. "Did you look it up in the database?"

"Not yet, sir. Since we're on duty," Sulu said with a frown at Chekov.

"But _arguing_ on duty is okay?" Kirk asked, his words softened by his laughter.

"No sir. Of course not sir," Chekov responded.

"As nothing is going on right now, look it up, Ensign," the Captain instructed, leaning back in his chair.

"Of course, sir. Right avay," Chekov agreed.

The Captain was vaguely aware of Spock wandering down from his station, his hands firmly clasped behind his back.

"Sir?" Spock said quietly when he stood next to the Captain's chair.

"Spock," Kirk responded, looking up at him.

"Sadie Hawkins Day? I thought I was well-versed in all Earth holidays. This one, however, is unfamiliar to me," Spock explained.

"Sulu?" Kirk invited, Sulu swiveling back around.

"Yes sir. It's the day when women can propose to the men, sir," Sulu explained.

"Why can they not do so on any other day?" Spock asked.

"Well, they can, sir. But it's…uhm…well." Sulu finally stopped, looking at the Captain in silent pleading for help.

"It's just a silly tradition, Commander. A day when women were free to chase the men instead of the other way around," the Captain explained.

"And this occurs on the day to which you refer as Leap Year Day?" Spock asked.

"It's not," Chekov announced triumphantly. "It's November 15." He brought up his research on the viewscreen, information about the origination of the "holiday" and how it started with a comic strip back when there were real newspapers.

"Fascinating," Spock said as he reviewed it. But Kirk suspected that he thought it was really so much Human nonsense. His suspicions were confirmed when Spock returned to his station and ignored the rest of the conversation that included Sulu apologizing, Chekov accepting it, Kirk reminding them that they were still on duty and would have plenty of time to discuss other pseudo-holidays after the conclusion of their shift.

While he was issuing his reminder, he couldn't help but notice that Uhura had made her graceful way over to Spock and whispered in his ear. What she said was lost to him but he was pretty sure it had something to do with not waiting until November to at least proposition Spock. Kirk wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that or the fact that he was even considering it. He was secretly glad that tomorrow was only Leap Year Day and not Sadie Hawkins Day but he would never admit it to anyone, himself included.


	3. St Patrick's Day

Spock wandered up to where Dr. McCoy was standing in front of the windows of Rec Room 6, holding a mug of beer that had been tinted green, an almost perfect match for the shirt he was wearing.

"Spock," Bones said pleasantly, the beer he'd already consumed giving him a pleasant buzz that not even Spock could ruin.

"Doctor," Spock returned with a nod, looking at the other members of crew gathered, most of whom seemed to be wearing clothes of every conceivable shade of green. Except Chief Engineer Scott who stood out in his shirt of brightest orange. "What is the purpose of this festivity?"

"Celebrating St. Patrick's Day," McCoy explained, drinking more of his green beer.

"The patron saint of Ireland?" Spock asked, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. He was watching the Captain dance what he assumed was a form of an Irish jig with several members of the crew.

"Yeah. It's something of a tradition."

"The vast majority of the crew are not of Irish descent," Spock said.

"I know," McCoy said. "Doesn't much matter. St. Patrick's Day is the day everyone is Irish."

"But not Mr. Scott," Spock observed.

"No. The Scots wear orange instead," McCoy explained.

"Are you not of Scottish descent?"

"Maybe. But my branch of the McCoys been in Georgia so long, we don't rightly know where we are from," McCoy said.

"I see," Spock said. "It is in actuality an excuse to drink alcoholic beverages of a slightly disturbing color, eat snacks made almost entirely of sugar, and dance to music heard only once a year."

"That's about it," McCoy agreed with a shrug, reaching up to make the paper shamrock over his head spin. It was joined to its neighboring shamrocks by green crepe paper, strictly against regulations but no one was about to point that out to their more-Irish-today-than-any-other-day Captain Kirk.

"And the plethora of shamrocks?" Spock asked, seeing them everywhere.

"St. Patrick used it to explain the Trinity. Christianity at its most basic. Father, Son and Holy Ghost," McCoy explained, seeing no clarity on Spock's face. "Yeah. I know. And it's said Patrick used the shamrocks to drive the snakes from Ireland."

"At its latitude, it would not have had any post-glacial serpents."

"Whatever," McCoy said in dismissal, watching the slightly red-faced Captain approach once the song ended.

"Hey," Jim said when he stopped in front of them, a happy smile on his face. "Good party, huh?"

"Absolutely, as parties go," Bones agreed, trying his best to sound grumpy through his mellow beer-haze. "You want some beer?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind," Jim said, watching him thread his way to the make-shift bar to get him a mug. "I'm a little surprised to see you here."

Spock nodded in acknowledgment, watching the partiers who were undeniably enjoying themselves. "It was suggested that anyone with green blood was obligated to attend, sir."

Jim laughed at that. "Makes sense. You going to dance with Uhura?"

"I do not believe so. Although she is a temptation in her green velvet skirt and crinolines."

Jim wisely didn't comment on that, accepting his mug from Bones when he returned. "Thanks. You dancing?"

"Probably. Get rid of some of this beer," the Doctor agreed, taking a swig from his refilled mug. "You?"

"I'm going to sit this one out," Jim decided, accepting McCoy's beer as the music started anew. Bones joined the circle of dancers, surprisingly light on his feet but Jim knew better than to comment on it.

"You are not sitting, sir," Spock observed, turning his attention from the dance floor to his Captain.

Jim laughed and shook his head. "Just an expression, Spock," Jim assured him, smiling at Uhura when she came up to them. "Hello, lassie."

"Captain O'Kirk," she responded with a beautiful smile. "Dance with me," she requested of Spock, her hand extended in invitation.

"I am unfamiliar with the steps of this dance," he claimed, accepting her hand even so.

"You'll catch on," she promised. "Captain," she said with a curtsy before leading Spock to the dance floor.

Jim watched for a few minutes before he decided that he had been at the festivities long enough and the fun of the crew would be enhanced by his absence. He did nothing to put a damper on their good time but partying without the Captain was inherently different than partying with him present.

He'd been in his quarters about 10 minutes when Bones entered, carrying two new mugs of beer.

"You ever think about knocking?" Jim laughed.

"Like you did at the Academy?" Bones retorted, sitting on the loveseat as Jim finished changing clothes. "You didn't need to leave."

Jim shrugged, sitting in the comfy chair beside the loveseat and accepting the green beer. "Let them really party."

"You're a good Captain," Bones said, saluting him with his mug. "And a better man."

"Thanks," Jim said with a smile, drinking some of his beer, enjoying the kind words of his best friend. They chatted about nothing in particular for half an hour or so when the chime on his door sounded. They weren't especially surprised that a slightly tipsy Scotty entered, regaling them with stories of the dances they had missed. Next came Sulu and Chekov, arguing about which patron saint was the most important, neither listening to the other. Finally, Uhura and Spock arrived, Uhura's hair freed from her ponytail and the line of her stockings no longer straight up her legs. Jim tried not to gawk, Bones punching him in the ribs when he remained overly interested.

Gathering in the Captain's quarters had begun on Valentine's Day, none of them remembering precisely why it had happened. But most subsequent holidays had ended with the Command Crew drifting in, chatting and eating the snacks they brought with them, enjoying their own company without worrying about keeping their ship in orbit, or what the crew might think of their relaxed attitudes. It was the beginning of a tradition that Jim cherished, and he savored their presence, reminding him that he was not in this alone, that he in fact had an entire family on whom he could depend.

* * *

_A/N: I'm pretty sure I have "borrowed" the idea of the Command Crew gathering in the Captain's quarters after a celebration from another writer. I think it was a Christmas story but when I went back to find it, I couldn't. If you are the writer whose idea I have borrowed, thank you for the inspiration. If it is your idea and you would prefer I return it and never use it again, I will abide by your wishes. Just let me know and I'll apologize and sincerely promise to exclude from all future stories. On the other hand, if it's your idea and you let me know and you don't mind me including it, I'll shower you with compliments in the A/N's of the next calendar story. Thanks!!!_


	4. Vernal Equinox

**Vernal Equinox**

"Computer, locate Captain Kirk," Spock requested as he stood in the corridor.

"Captain Kirk is in Recreation Room 6," the computer informed him.

Spock was not surprised at the Captain's location. The Captain could often be found in Rec Room 6 when his shift was completed, playing chess or cards with the crew, watching a holovid, or gazing out one of the tall windows that dominated an entire wall of the room.

Spock entered the Rec Room, spotting the Captain at the table directly across from the door. He made his way between the tables that had been graced with vases filled with daffodils, their bright yellow color in contrast to the sterility of the institutional grey of the furniture.

Spock stopped next to the Captain who was studying the chess board set up between him and Lt. Sulu. Spock could see from the positions of the pieces that the Captain would triumph in five more moves.

"Hey," the Captain said looking up at Spock. "You need me?"

"Commander," Sulu said in greeting, making his move.

"I do not require your assistance at this time, sir," Spock responded. "I had thought that we might engage in a game of chess."

"Sure. Or you can play Sulu if he wins," the Captain said with a smile at the Lieutenant.

"Not much chance of that," Sulu admitted as the Captain came ever closer to defeating him with his next move.

"Indeed, Captain. You will achieve checkmate in 3 additional moves," Spock confirmed.

"You can't cheat at chess, can you, Commander?" Sulu laughed.

"Seriously, Hikaru? I'm right here," Jim said, trying to sound sternly disapproving.

"Are you denying it, _sir_?" Sulu asked, still laughing.

"I don't cheat. I'm just very…skilled," Jim informed him.

"Unorthodox. Unpredictable. Unusually vain," Spock corrected.

"Thanks," Jim laughed. "Checkmate."

"I concede," Sulu said, standing and waving Spock into his seat. "Mind if I watch?"

"Of course you are welcome," Spock said, choosing one of the Lieutenant's closed fists and getting black. "Might I inquire about the flowers on the tables?"

"Daffodils," Sulu told him.

"I am familiar with the _Narcissus pseudonarcissus_," Spock assured him. "I am unfamiliar with their purpose."

"Today's the first day of Spring," Jim explained.

"It is the vernal equinox on Earth," Spock agreed, looking at Jim with an expression of almost-disapproval.

"And the daylight hours of the ship are getting longer," Jim said. "You know that Starfleet has the ships mimic the seasons of Earth. We're biologically programmed to the seasons."

"Yes," Spock said. "And the significance of the flowers?"

"Daffodils are a harbinger of Spring," Sulu explained patiently. "We know that when the daffodils are in bloom, Spring has come. I grew them in the botany lab and timed them so they'd be blooming today."

"I see," Spock said in the tone that implied that he did not, in fact, see at all.

"And didn't Lt. Uhura tell you that _In the Spring a young man's fancy lightly turns to thoughts of love_?" Sulu asked in a smile.

"I am uncertain about the correlation between the position of Earth's sun relative to the equator and the relationship between any two individuals."

"You are a romantic at heart, aren't you?" Jim laughed, getting the eyebrow of doom in response.

"I refuse to dignify that insult with any response, sir," Spock said, making Jim laugh harder.

"All right. I'm sorry," Jim said before making a move on the chessboard, earning him the eyebrow of incredulity. Jim just gazed back at him with the smallest of smiles.

"The logic of your strategy continues to elude me," Spock said evenly, studying the board.

"He probably doesn't have one," Sulu told Spock in an overly loud whisper.

"Undoubtedly," Spock agreed, turning his scrutiny to Jim. Jim merely shrugged, pretending to study the bulletin board beside their table that had on it a mask left over from Mardi Gras and a shamrock from St. Patrick's Day.

"Are you planning an Easter egg hunt?" Jim asked Sulu was Spock continued to consider his next move.

"I don't know. Chekov wants to have one even though the idea wasn't inwented in Russia," Sulu said.

"Where is Pavel?" Jim asked.

"I don't know," Sulu repeated, looking around the Rec Room as though he had simply overlooked his friend.

"Well, it's not your day to keep him," Jim said.

"To keep him?" Spock repeated.

"Just an expression," Jim assured Spock, watching as Spock finally moved one of his chess pieces. Jim hesitated only a few seconds before moving his, Spock looking up sharply at him. Jim just gazed back.

They all turned to look over at two ensigns who were giggling, their heads close together, their hands entwined.

Spock slowly looked from them to Jim, a question on his face. "Their _fancy_ has turned to love?" Spock asked.

"Apparently so," Jim agreed, smiling back at the two crewmembers who were the only ones in their private world. "Good for them."

"Indeed," Spock said, looking at them once more, an expression on his face Jim failed to recognize. It wasn't disapproval precisely. If Jim were to guess, he'd have said it was… longing. But that was a very un-Vulcan-like description. Jim admitted to himself that it was quite likely that he alone felt that emptiness, and was projecting it onto his friend.

"Captain?" Spock said.

"Huh?" Jim responded, returning his focus to his First Officer.

"It is your move, sir," Spock said, studying Jim with an unusual intensity that Jim found slightly unnerving.

'Your move,' Jim thought. 'If only he weren't talking just about chess.'

* * *

A/N: Sulu's quote originated with Lord Alfred Tennyson. Not me, sadly. Not even Shakespeare this time.

Also, in _St Patrick's Day_ the crew gathered in the Captain's quarters after the official party. A helpful reader let me know that I had, in fact, read that idea originally in _Young Wine, Old Feeling _by KianSpo. When I contacted her, she graciously told me it was fine to "borrow" it_: If you need my blessing, you have it. And thank you for your note, seriously. It was very considerate of you. _Thank you, KianSpo, for the inspiration and the blessing.


	5. Good Friday

_A/N: Up until now, these "calendar" stories have been pretty light-hearted. This one, not so much. The crew is mourning the death of three of their friends (crewmembers that exist only in my imagination.) I thought I should note the change in tone, just in case you aren't expecting it. Please enjoy and let me know what you think._

* * *

**Good Friday**

The Captain stood alone in the conference room that was directly across from Observation Lounge Mimas - the tiered space that served as the ship's chapel on those occasions one was required. Jim wished with everything that he was that it was not needed as a chapel today, not until the Good Friday services that would be held in a few hours. Right now it was waiting for him to fulfill one of the hardest duties of being Captain of a Starship – conducting a memorial service for the three crewmembers who had died on the recent disastrous away mission.

This was the first time Jim had lost any members of his crew. Of course he had known loosing crew was inevitable, and facing the reality of those losses would be hard. Knowing those truths and experiencing them was very different. He had never anticipated this level of…sadness, and anger, and ultimately, futility.

He should have been more careful, more observant. He should have reviewed the mission briefing one more time. He should have included additional security. He should have… no, there was nothing that he or anyone else could have done. They had followed all of the protocols and the crewmembers had still died. Because as much as he hated the fact, death was an inevitable part of serving in Starfleet. That made it no easier for him to accept.

He didn't turn from his contemplation of the stars streaking by outside the window when he heard the door slide open. It could only be Spock or Dr. McCoy. His code was in place to prevent anyone else from entering as he gathered his thoughts and tried to gather his calm.

"Jim," Bones' voice said as he approached.

"Hey," Jim responded, looking at the Doctor's reflection in the window when Bones stood next to him.

"Are you still beating yourself up?"

Jim shrugged, unwilling to admit the truth even to his closest friend.

"There are plenty of platitudes I could offer," Bones said, his tone surprisingly gentle. "But that's all they would be. Accepting death is the hardest part of bein' a Doctor or a Starship Captain."

"I don't want it to get any easier," Jim said softly.

"I know," Bones assured him. "And it doesn't. Not really. The only thing that ever gets easier is puttin' yourself back together afterward. Eventually you'll understand that death is a part of life. Doesn't mean you have to accept it. Or like it. But the understandin' does come."

"How did you feel? The first time?" Jim asked, staring out the windows.

"I threw up. I smashed a mirror. I was so mad I didn't even know I had lacerated my hand until I saw the blood drippin' in the sink. I still want to smash somethin' but it doesn't help."

Jim nodded at those words, looking down at the Bible he was clutching as a lifeline. "They were all Christians. Probably better Christians than I am."

"It's not about what you believe, Jim. It's how you act that counts. Putting others before yourself. That's the real basis of Christianity."

"If it were me, would you be about to preside over the ceremony?" Jim asked, mostly out of curiosity, as morbid as it seemed to be to ask.

"No way I could, kid. I don't think that any of us could."

Jim had to smile ruefully at that, turning to face his friend. "I'll try really hard not to put you in a position to find out."

"'Preciate it," Bones agreed. "It's almost 14:00. You ready?"

Jim nodded, following Bones out and across the corridor to enter the Observation Lounge. Every available space was filled with crewmembers not on duty, some faces streaked with tears, some with blank expressions as though they could not yet understand their loss, some leaning a little closer to their neighbor, seeking solace and comfort where they could find it.

Jim took his place behind the podium that was draped with a black cloth and gently sat down the Bible. He looked out at his crew, all of them focused on him. His eyes came to rest on the Command Crew occupying the first row, their expressions of respect and sympathy and… _love_ infusing him with the strength he needed to say those words that had to be said.

"When I was a child," Jim said, his voice strong and solemn. "I used to watch a holovid of Charles Dickens' _A Christmas Carol. _When the ghost of Christmas future takes Scrooge to see the Cratchit family, they are mourning the loss of their littlest son, Tiny Tim. Bob comforts his family saying 'Life is made up of meetings and partings. That is the way of it. I am sure that we shall never forget Tiny Tim, or this first parting that there was among us.'"

Jim paused and took a deep breath, looking again over those assembled, united in their collective grief. "Meetings and partings. Partings are the reason we have gathered here. To honor and acknowledge this first parting that is among us. To remember our friends, Ensign Audrey Contary, Ensign Raniero Misuri, and Lieutenant Arkady Pushkar. Three heroes who died so that others may live. Three friends who we will miss and never forget."

He paused again, looking at Dr. McCoy who nodded in indication that Jim was doing just fine. Next he glanced at Spock who looked much less emotionless than he usually did, still conveying warmth and reassurance just to Jim.

"Ensign Contary was excited about being included in her first away-mission," Jim said with a small smile as he recalled her reaction when he had told her she would be going planetside. "She had heard that An-em had the most amazing waterfalls and talked about washing her hair in one back home.

"Ensign Misuri had helped me to finally master the _Movimiento Natural_. I had been looking forward to fencing him again, to see if I actually defeat him. Lieutenant Sulu, perhaps you will stand in for him and allow me to demonstrate my newly acquired expertise on you."

Hikaru nodded in response, glancing down at his hands to try and hide his tears. He had often fenced with Raniero and had lost a friend as well as a skilled opponent.

"And Lieutenant Pushkar was a kind and gentle soul, even though he mostly resembled a Russian bear. He never had a lot to say and always put a great deal of thought into anything he did share. His knowledge of planetary climatology often made the difference between a successful away mission and one that was not." Jim had to stop, to collect himself, to remind himself to breathe. He had to retain his composure. He was the Captain. He could show no weakness to his crew, if tears were considered a weakness.

"Three friends whom we love. Three colleagues who gave up their lives for a cause greater than themselves. It seems appropriate that we hold this, their memorial service on the day of Christian Good Friday. Christians set this day aside to remember the sacrifice of their Lord Jesus Christ. Were I a more learned Christian, I would know the exact right Biblical passage that would express our sadness at the sacrifice of our friends. I am much more familiar with a less ancient text – the works of William Shakespeare. I offer to you his wisdom in hopes that it speaks to you as it did to me."

Give sorrow words;  
the grief that does not speak  
Whispers the o'er-fraught heart  
and bids it break.

Jim could hear the unmistakable sounds of sniffling coming from those gathered and he could understand their reaction. It was all that he could do not to join them in their tears. "You are welcome to adjourn to Recreation Room 6 where there are refreshments available. There are also memory books I encourage you to sign. When everyone has had the opportunity to write in them, I will be sending them to their families." He looked once more at those in the tiered lounge, nodding. "Dismissed."

They stood and quietly filed out, the Command Crew leaving after everyone else, only Bones and Spock remaining.

"You have done yourself proud, Jim," Bones assured him, one hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Jim asked, looking at his friend to absorb his warmth.

"Yeah. I know it wasn't easy for you but you said exactly the right things."

Jim nodded, glancing at Spock who was studying him with an almost unnerving intensity. "Spock?" he finally asked quietly.

"You showed a level of maturity and understanding that is extremely comforting and not entirely expected."

"You didn't think I had it in me," Jim said with a tiny smile.

"On the contrary, sir. I am well aware of your eloquence when it is required," Spock said, surprising his Captain.

"Thank you," Jim said sincerely and with a nod.

"You ready to go down to the Rec Room?" Bones asked, his one hand still on Jim's arm.

"You two go ahead. I need a minute," Jim said, taking a deep breath.

Bones nodded, glancing at Spock who inclined his head in agreement.

Jim watched them leave, talking quietly. When the doors slid closed behind them, he sat on the first row, letting some of the tension ease out of his body. It had been necessary for him to hold himself physically in check to keep a rein on his emotions. Maybe that would become easier with time as well.

He looked down at the Bible he had picked up from the podium, opening it to appreciate the beautiful words. Even if he didn't believe it to be the literal word of God, it still held great wisdom that had guided smarter men than him through the ages. He ended up in the book of John, in chapter 15, verses 12 and 13 catching his eye: "This is my commandment, That ye love one another, as I have loved you. Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends."

The tears that slowly rolled down his face were the first he had shed since… he could not recall the last time he had cried.

"Captain?" Spock's soft voice said from the doorway.

"Spock," Jim responded, looking up at him and making no effort to disguise his tears. He knew Spock had seen them and to pretend otherwise would be a disservice to them both.

"I became concerned when you did not arrive in the Recreation Room," Spock said, crossing over to stand next to his Captain.

Jim could only nod in acknowledgement, no words coming to him. But then Spock didn't really expect any. Instead he sat next to Jim, letting the silence bring comfort to them both.

"I once read a poem by an American clergyman by the name of Henry van Dyke. When I lost my mother, I thought of this poem," Spock said in a quiet voice. "It brought comfort to me and perhaps will provide it to you as well."

Time is too slow for those who wait  
Too swift for those who fear  
Too long for those who grieve  
Too short for those who rejoice  
But, for those who love –  
Time is eternity.

When Spock's voice faded away, Jim looked over at him. There was an expression there Jim had not previously seen. He wasn't sure what it meant but Spock had given him a precious gift with his presence and his words.

"Thank you," Jim finally said. His tears had stopped and he felt calmer, more composed.

Spock nodded, reaching into a pocket for a crisp white handkerchief. Jim didn't know why it surprised him so much that Spock would carry one but he accepted it, erasing the tears from his face and wiping his nose before carefully folding it to put it in his pocket. "I'll make sure my yeoman returns it to you."

"I am not concerned," Spock said warmly. He stood when Jim did, waiting.

"We should join the rest of the crew," Jim said, sounding stronger.

"Yes, sir," Spock agreed, following him out and down the corridor to join those also mourning the loss of 3 members of their family.

* * *

_~ William Shakespeare, in Macbeth, Act IV, Scene III_


	6. Easter Sunday

_A/N: Well, thank you for returning after "Good Friday." Glad it didn't scare anyone away. This one is more light-hearted. And we take one step closer to... the inevitable (at least in my ST world view.) Please read, enjoy, and if you feel so inclined, review. Thanks! And Happy Easter!!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Easter Sunday**_

The Enterprise had not been out exploring strange new worlds long enough to have established their own particular customs or traditions. But Captain Kirk knew that Humans (at least) are genetically programmed to need ritual and community affirming occasions and he wanted to make sure they were available. Easter Sunday offered one such opportunity.

Chekov had requested and received permission to hold a ship-wide Easter egg hunt, providing he used only plastic eggs. Jim didn't have any interest in having actual eggs hidden and never recovered, only to be discovered several months after the event. That possibility made Jim slightly nauseous.

With great enthusiasm, Chekov ordered enough plastic eggs for each member of the crew to find at least four. That might have been over-doing it a little, in Jim's view, but if Chekov wanted to be responsible for filling and hiding almost 2,000 brightly colored eggs, who was he to tell his navigator no? He never bothered to tell Chekov that he had changed the requisition so that the credits for the eggs and their bounty were taken from his account rather than Chekov's. Starfleet took a dim view of charging those particular items to the ship's account, which Jim thought was a overly bureaucratic and completely shortsighted on their part. Well, never mind. Jim could certainly afford the price of the Easter surprises and their containers which Chekov was so happy about.

"Captain?" Spock said to Jim when he was standing beside his table in Officer's Mess.

"Spock," Jim returned, smiling up at his First Officer.

"Are you engaging in the pursuit of spheres of disturbing colors filled with questionable substances?"

Jim laughed at Spock's question, shaking his head. "No, I wasn't planning on joining in the Easter egg hunt. Are you?"

"I had thought to try my hand. The Ensign's enthusiasm is at an unusually high intensity, even for him," Spock observed.

"That's true," Jim had to agree. "Alright. If you're going to hunt for Easter eggs, I'll go with you."

Spock nodded at that, going to the table that had at one point early in the evening held several hundred baskets of all colors, shapes, and sizes. "This blue one, perhaps?" Spock asked, picking one seemingly at random from those remaining to be claimed.

"Looks good," Jim agreed. "Not too big. Where do you want to start looking?"

"I thought perhaps the science labs. As that is my 'home turf' as Mr. Sulu often remarks."

"He says that?" Jim laughed, walking with Spock down the corridor to the turbolift.

"Quite often. Generally in relationship to his requests to perform some of his botanical experiments in one of the larger labs."

"I see," Jim said, entering the turbolift with Spock who directed it to the level of the labs. "Do we need to see if we can have his labs expanded?"

"I do not believe so. There is different equipment available in the main science labs versus the botanical ones."

"That makes sense," Jim agreed. "Do you want me to carry the basket?" Jim asked, seeing the incongruity of his Vulcan First Officer carrying a basket of any type but most especially one that represented what Jim thought might be the most Human of all holidays.

"I have no objections, sir. My mother introduced me to the idea of Easter egg hunts when I was very small. We would conduct one anytime my father was off-planet at Easter," Spock said in his way that told Jim he was remembering lost loved ones and lost times.

"She was a truly remarkable woman," Jim said quietly. "I regret I never had the chance to meet her."

"I do as well," Spock said, matching Jim's tone and staring straight ahead. He missed Jim's tiny shock of surprise at Spock's words and the moment was gone when the lift doors slid open.

They were greeted with several crewmembers laughing and talking and all holding baskets of various colors, some with several eggs, some with none at all. But no one's spirits seemed dependent on the contents of their colorful baskets.

"Captain," several of them said in greeting, also greeting the Commander. "Here. You need at least one," one of the yeomen said, putting a neon green egg in their basket. "For seed."

"Thanks," Jim laughed, turning with Spock to go toward the science labs, the other members of the crew going the opposite direction. "If the doors are locked, will there be any eggs inside?" Jim asked as Spock used his code to unlock the main door.

"I have reason to believe that the Ensign came by earlier today," Spock said to Jim's nods. "Lights 75%." The lights obediently came on, Spock circling the outer parameter of the main lab. Everything was in precise order, as Jim knew it would be. "Captain?" Spock asked when Jim lingered by the door.

"Oh right. Eggs," Jim laughed, going the opposite direction from Spock. They met in the center of the back of the room, Jim holding three eggs to Spock's five. "He was busy," Jim commented, depositing his with Spock's. "Oh dear. We've put all our eggs in one basket."

"While metaphorically unwise to do so, in this instance, it is safe," Spock said. "I have a secure grip on the handle and even if I were to drop it, no real damage would be done."

"True," Jim agreed with a laugh, going down the center aisle of the Science Lab, spotting a dozen more eggs. "Are you okay with leaving the lab unlocked for others to find these?"

"Certainly," Spock agreed. "I will return later and secure the doors."

"Good. Should we take our bounty and join the party?" Jim asked as they left the labs.

Spock nodded in agreement, walking with the Captain down the corridor toward Rec Room 6. They nearly retreated when a gigantic bunny hopped up to them and saluted.

"As you were, Hikaru," Jim laughed, the bunny obediently hopping away.

"How did you know it was Lt. Sulu?" Spock asked as they went over to the table with the refreshments.

"What? Oh. The way he hops, I guess. And who else would have told Chekov yes?"

"True. Lt. Sulu is the most likely inhabitant of that costume," Spock had to agree.

"I hope he doesn't get too hot," Jim said, pouring himself a cup of punch.

"Surely they made provisions for that circumstance," Spock said. "Did you pay for his costume as well?"

"No," Jim said. "As well as what?"

"The eggs. The baskets. The treats inside the eggs."

Jim looked over at him, studying him momentarily. "Seriously? How did you know?"

"A hypothesis, sir. I am well versed in Starfleet protocol and know that supplies for any non-regulation celebrations are closely scrutinized. It would have been unlikely that they would have approved the purchase of the eggs or the treats, and you would therefore pay personally before you would allow them to, as Dr. McCoy is apt to say, 'rain on our parade'."

"Okay," Jim laughed. "You caught me. Don't tell Chekov. I don't want him to worry."

"I have no plans to betray your anonymous generosity."

"Thanks," Jim said, watching other members of the crew trickle into the Rec Room. They all were talking excitedly about the eggs they had found, where they had been located, if they were going to eat all the chocolate at once or put some back for later. Jim couldn't help but smile when Chekov entered, his curls in more disarray than usual, two bright spots of excitement on his checks.

"It vas an excellent idea, yes?" Chekov asked Jim when he came to a whirlwind of a stop right in front of him.

"It certainly was," Jim agreed with a smile. "How did you talk Sulu into putting on that bunny costume?"

"Bribes, sir," Chekov admitted happily. "Alvays vork."

"So I see," Jim said.

"You are eating, sirs?" Chekov asked because he wanted to make absolutely sure that everyone at his party was enjoying themselves.

"We haven't yet, but we will," Jim assured him.

"Good. I vill get you something?"

"No thanks, Pavel," Jim refused kindly. "We're fine."

"Yes sir," Chekov agreed, looking over at the door as more crewmembers arrived. "I vill go talk vith them."

"Yes, of course. We'll see you later," Jim agreed with a smile.

"Yes, yes," Chekov said before whirling away once more.

Jim was still smiling when Dr. McCoy came up to them, a basket of ridiculous gold in his hand. "Nice basket."

Bones snorted at him, peering into it. "Chapel."

"I see. Glad you're in the spirit," Jim laughed.

"Yeah," Bones grumped with a shrug. "Real party in your quarters afterward?"

"Absolutely. 21:30," Jim confirmed.

"Where's Nyota?" Bones asked Spock after accepting a cup of punch from Jim.

"I do not know," Spock said, looking only at his own cup.

"Oh," Bones said in realization. "I'm sorry, Spock."

"For what?" Jim asked, tuning back into their conversation.

"The Lieutenant and I have had a mutually agreed upon parting of the ways," Spock said evenly if somewhat quietly.

"Oh," Jim said, looking over at Bones who was studying Jim rather than Spock. Bones raised one eyebrow at Jim who looked away. "When did this happen?" Not what he had intended to say but there it was, out of his mouth without his permission.

"That hardly matters," Bones said quickly. "You okay?"

"I am… fine," Spock said with a tiny shrug. "We agreed it was for the best."

"I am sorry," Jim said, studying Spock who met his eyes evenly.

"Thank you," Spock said with a tiny nod.

"Is Nyota alright?" Bones had to ask.

"I believe that she is. She was planning to join the hunt and had indicated she would appear in the Captain's quarters."

"Good," Bones said.

Jim didn't quite know what else to say. There were plenty of thoughts chasing around unbidden in his brain but he knew none of them were appropriate for this particular situation. Bones seemed to be waiting for him to say something profound, or useful, or at the very least, intelligent. That seemed way beyond his ability at the moment.

He was glad to be spared the necessity of saying anything when Scotty and Keenser made their typically noisy entrance, arguing about who had in fact found the most eggs.

"You most certainly dinna," Scotty said a bit too loudly.

"Scotty?" Jim laughed.

"Ah, Cap'n," Scotty said. "I stopped on my way and made a deposit in your quarters."

"Very good," Jim said with a nod. "I think I'm going to see what there is to eat."

"I'll come with you," Bones decided, following him to the table with the real food spread out. "Well?"

"Well what?" Jim asked, picking up two plates and handing one to the Doctor.

"What are you goin' do?"

"Eat these carrots for a start," Jim responded.

"About Spock," Bones amended.

"What about him? He's fine."

"_Fine_," Bones grumbled, filling his plate and following Jim to a table that had been reserved for the Command Crew.


	7. Shakespeare's Birthday

_A/N: Today, April 23, is considered Shakespeare's birthday!!! Happy dance! In case you can't tell, I'm a huge fan of his! So I just had to add this tribute to him to the Red Number Days series!! Hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hey Bones," Jim said as he sat at his table, the Doctor already there sipping his coffee and scowling at his eggs.

"What do you have to be so cheerful about, sunshine?" Bones responded.

"You know what today is?" Jim asked, completely undeterred by Bones slightly-worse-than-usual grumpiness.

"I have absolutely no idea. If you can't keep the days straight, you're better off asking your hobgoblin First Officer," Bones said, shoving aside his plate of mostly untouched food.

"It's Shakespeare's birthday," Jim announced happily. "Well, it's the day they think he was born."

"Do tell," McCoy said in complete disinterest.

"Yep. The church records say he was baptized on April 26 so they take that to mean he was born 3 days earlier. Today."

"And you care about someone who lived more than eight hundred years ago _why_?"

"You have no poetry, Bones. None. Shakespeare is the _dude_. The man. Do you know how many words he made up to use in his plays and sonnets?" Jim asked, really warming up to his subject.

"I couldn't imagine why I would care," the Doctor said.

Jim shook his head sadly at his best friend, drinking more of his coffee. "Why are _you_ so chipper this morning?"

"Oh, it's morning? I hadn't noticed. Since I haven't been to sleep yet," Bones said with another frown, one of accusation as though McCoy's sleepless night was Jim's fault.

"_The miserable hath no other medicine but only hope,"_ Jim responded with a smile.

"I don't need medicine or hope. All I need is for you to stop any more Klingons from firing on your ship. Then I can sleep."

"_Rebellion in this land shall lose his sway, / Meeting the check of such another day; / And since this business so fair is done, / Let us not leave till all our own be won," _Jim said, a little too dramatically for the Doctor's taste.

"Keep it up and I swear I'll find hypos to give you for diseases that ain't even been invented yet."

"_I hate ingratitude more in man/ Than lying, vainness, babbling, drunkenness, / Or any taint of vice."_

"This isn't ingratitude, you infant," McCoy growled at him. He was relieved when Spock came up with his breakfast, hoping it would stop Jim from being a walking Bartlett's stuck in Shakespeare's section. Those hopes proved to be in vain when Jim invited Spock to join them.

"_Sit down and feed, and welcome to our table,"_ Jim said with a smile up at Spock.

"_As You Like It_, act 2, scene 7," Spock responded much to Jim's delight.

"Oh Lord. Not you too," McCoy said in utter dismay.

"Indeed. Today is the traditional commemoration of the possible birthday of William Shakespeare," Spock said.

"So I've heard," Bones said, frowning at them in turn. "You two are quite the pair."

"Pair of what, Doctor?" Spock asked way too seriously.

Bones just groaned and lay his head down on his crossed arms.

"_I dote on his very absence, and I wish them a fair departure," _Jim whispered to Spock loud enough for Bones to hear.

"I heard that," McCoy said, not bothering to lift his head. "One day very soon you'll need me. And I'll take great pleasure in reminding you how you prefer my absence. Let's see how far your encyclopedic knowledge of Shakespeare goes when you're bleeding. He won't save your sorry ass."

"_When he shall die / Take him and cut him in little stars / And he will make the face of heaven so fine / That all the world will be in love with night / And pay no worship to the garish sun," _was Jim's response, Spock nodding approval.

"Shut up," McCoy said into his arms. "_The people are like water and the ruler a boat. Water can support a boat or overturn it."_

Jim laughed and clapped Bones on the shoulder. "I knew you weren't so unlearned that you didn't know some Shakespeare. Although I think I would prefer you didn't know the ones about mutiny."

"I live to serve," Bones claimed, finally lifting his head. "I'm going to bed. Please don't do anything stupid. _Please_ let me sleep for 8 solid hours."

"Aye aye sir," Jim agreed. He watched McCoy walk away before turning his full attention to Spock who was watching the Captain with an intent gaze. "What?"

"I apologize, sir," Spock said, looking down at his food before looking back up to meet Jim's eyes.

"It's not like I mind. I guess I'm wondering what you are thinking. Or if I have broccoli stuck in my teeth," Jim admitted with a laugh.

"No broccoli," Spock assured him. "It is somewhat unusual for anyone to have so many passages of Shakespeare memorized."

Jim shrugged at that, eating more of his omelet. "I guess it's a hobby."

"Did you perform in your youth?"

"No," Jim said. "I can't really say why it sticks in my brain the way it does. Except for the sheer beauty of it."

Spock nodded at that, eating from his plate. "Engineering has nearly completed the repairs."

"Good. I'll go down after I finish eating."

"Then you will follow the Doctor's example and also go to bed?" Spock asked.

"Yes, I promise," Jim agreed. "Are you going to finally get some sleep?"

"I will when Alpha shift is completed."

Jim shook his head at Spock. "No. You've been awake for almost 36 hours too. Go to bed when you leave here."

"Are you certain, sir? I am capable of fulfilling my duty shift."

"I know you are, Spock. But we all need to sleep after the last three days. We aren't going to encounter any more rogue Klingons. And the Bridge will alert us if they need us."

"Very well," Spock agreed, looking tired now that he had permission. "I will go to my quarters."

"Good. Sleep after you meditate."

Spock nodded at that, drinking more of his water. "You can be certain that I will."

"Good. Unless you need me right now, I'm going to go to Engineering to check in with Scotty."

"I have nothing further to report, sir," Spock said, making Jim laugh lightly.

"Alright. Maybe I'll see you at dinner, if we wake up in time."

"Very good," Spock said, watching him walk away, chatting with all those he encountered before disappearing through the doors. Spock allowed himself a very tiny, very uncharacteristic sigh. _"Every man has business and desire, / Such as it is." _With that, Spock too left the Officers' Mess to return to his quarters.


	8. Mother's Day

_Mother's Day_

_A/N: Well, I'm sorry! I had it in my mind that Mother's Day is Sunday, May 2. (My mother died several years ago so I don't keep close track.) I just realized that Mother's Day is May 9. Which means that I posted this a week early. I apologize if my early posting was confusing!!_

_

* * *

_

"Computer, locate Commander Spock," the Captain requested as he stood in indecision in the corridor.

"Commander Spock is in Botany Lab 4," the computer informed him.

"Thank you," Jim responded automatically without thinking of the unnecessary aspect of thanking an inanimate object for doing its job. Instead, he continued the direction he had been going, taking the lift down three levels.

When he entered the botany lab, it appeared to be empty. The lights were at 50% and there were no signs of human life among the lush plants that flourished under Lieutenant Sulu's care and attention. Jim made his way to the far wall and followed it to the corner the farthest away from the entry doors. "Spock," he said quietly.

"Captain," Spock responded, no surprise evident in his voice. He was sitting on a wooden garden bench that Sulu had placed there, to provide welcome to any who needed the solitude.

Jim silently sat beside him, admiring the beautiful roses surrounding them, every conceivable color and variety imaginable. The fragrance emanating from them combined to make the unmistakable richness that was unique to roses, the sweet musty smell refreshing and comforting. "I'm sorry," Jim finally said into the silence.

Ordinarily Spock would have responded that the Captain had done nothing for which he needed to apologize. And although such was the case in this instance, Spock knew that he was not apologizing for any personal transgression. He was using the phrase to offer comfort, an acknowledgment not of a slight but of a deeper, more entrenched hurt for which the Captain was in no way culpable.

"When I was little," Jim said into the silence, wondering if he knew what he was about to say. "I would go up into the hayloft of our barn. I would burrow into the hay and let it surround me." Jim glanced at Spock who still sat leaning forward, his elbows uncharacteristically resting on his knees, his fingers twinned together. "Part of me hoped Sam would come find me. Part of me wanted to be left alone, to think and… well." Jim waited, hoping his round-about way of asking Spock what he wanted would result in some response.

"When Sam came, what did you say to him?" Spock asked quietly.

"I told him why I felt the need to hide out. What I was thinking and feeling. He would listen. More importantly, he would never judge me for feeling the way that I did."

"Is this an actual reminiscence? Or an attempt to illicit a response?" Spock asked, the lack of bitterness in his tone softening any harshness the words themselves may have conveyed.

"It's my way of telling you that if you want to talk, I'll listen. If you want me to leave, I will. And yes, I really did hide in our hayloft," Jim said softly, a hint of genuine sadness in his tone.

Spock nodded in acknowledgement but did not seem inclined to say anything further.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Jim asked, studying him and seeing the conflicting thoughts reflected in Spock's posture and expression.

"I do not," Spock admitted. Jim waited as Spock seemed to gather his thoughts and possibly his composure.

"Death is a part of life," Spock finally said into the quiet. "I understand that and I accept it. What I cannot accept is that I survived when she did not. That my father survived and I could not save my mother."

"I know," Jim said, nodding. "I think all of us suffer from some degree of survivor's guilt. Yours is the most personal."

"Survivor's guilt," Spock repeated as though he was unfamiliar with the term. "Yes. That is part of it. That there are so few Vulcans remaining. And I am not truly Vulcan. That there are those who have said I turned my back to my people."

"You don't believe that, do you?" Jim asked.

"I do not. I am where I am meant to be. My father does not disapprove. And the Ambassador encouraged me to remain in Starfleet. Were my mother still alive…." He stopped, his voice threatening to break if he continued.

"She would continue to be proud of you," Jim finished when Spock could not. "Even though I never had the privilege of meeting her, I can imagine what she was like. How much she loved you. How proud she was of you. How she helped you bridge the divide between being Human and Vulcan. She knew it was hard for you and she did everything she could to make it easier on you."

"Yes," Spock whispered.

"I know she was extraordinarily beautiful. And her eyes were black like yours. Even in the pictures I've seen, they shone with kindness and intelligence, just like her son's. And that she was on the Vulcan High Council means she was accepted by Vulcan society in a way no other Human could ever hope to have been. Because she was so incredibly smart and kind and…"

"And Human," Spock finished, straightening to look over at Jim. "She was the kindest being I have ever known. She cared more for others than she did for herself. I believe that is one of the reasons that my father fell in love with her. Selflessness is not a characteristic Vulcans generally attribute to Humans but she was. Having me was extremely difficult for her because of our differing physiologies. But she never regretted her decision. She would have had a dozen children if it had been possible. She cherished me," he said with a mix of pride and anguish.

Jim nodded at that, listening as Spock continued.

Now that Spock had begun to talk, Jim knew healing could also come. A healing that Spock had denied himself. It was perceived as too Human for him to allow himself to indulge in regret and melancholy. But Mother's Day had brought it all to a head and Spock was finally allowing himself to feel those forbidden emotions and express his grief openly. And Jim was glad it was a gift that he could give to his friend.

Spock's voice trailed off and Jim waited patiently. Now was not a time for empty platitudes or words that were tired and clichéd. Just being there for Spock was what he needed the most.

"Thank you, Jim," Spock said in his usual even tone, although it was much warmer than usual.

"You needn't thank me," Jim assured him.

"You also are struggling with multiple emotions today," Spock observed.

Jim shrugged at that. "Our mothers have very little in common. Yours loved you. Mine doesn't like me very much."

"And I regret her blindness to you."

"Thank you," Jim said. "I decided a long time ago that it's her loss. And I won't ever change her opinion of me."

"It is regrettable," Spock said, looking over at one of the roses brushing his left shoulder. He cupped the multi-colored flower gently in his palm appreciating the bright pink and yellow blooms with their yellow base. "Mardi Gras Floribunda."

"Amanda had them?"

"She did. She preferred floribunda roses as they are hardier than some other species," Spock said, sniffing the bloom.

"It's beautiful," Jim said, admiring the mix of colors present.

"Did you have roses on the farm?"

"No. There never seemed to be time to plant them. Or to tend them," Jim said.

"Life as a farmer has its inherent difficulties," Spock said.

"It does," Jim agreed, reaching into his pocket to take out a folded sheet of paper which he gave to Spock. "I found this one day last week and thought it might speak to you. It's by an Earth poet named David Harkins."

Spock nodded and carefully unfolded the sheet, reading the poem that Jim had copied down in his tidy handwriting.

**_She is Gone_**

_You can shed tears that she is gone  
Or you can smile because she has lived  
You can close your eyes and pray that she will come back  
Or you can open your eyes and see all that she has left  
Your heart can be empty because you can't see her  
Or you can be full of the love that you shared  
You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday  
Or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday  
You can remember her and only that she is gone  
Or you can cherish her memory and let it live on  
You can cry and close your mind,  
be empty and turn your back  
Or you can do what she would want:  
smile, open your eyes, love and go on._

Spock read it twice before turning suspiciously shining eyes to Jim. "Thank you."

Jim nodded and stood. "It's especially Human but it spoke to me. I thought it might bring comfort to you today."

"It has," Spock agreed, looking at the words once more before looking back up at Jim. "It is 0145. Why are you not sleeping?"

"Because you aren't," Jim said simply. "I didn't hear you in your quarters and I figured you were …thinking about what today is. So I came to find you."

Spock stood and met Jim's eyes, blue eyes that held understanding and acknowledgment and friendship. "I believe that now I will be able to sleep."

Jim nodded and together they left the Botany lab to return to their separate quarters, to sleep and prepare for the next day aboard their ship.


	9. Memorial Day

**Memorial Day**

_A hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself. -Joseph Campbell_

_

* * *

_

"Spock," the Captain said, standing next to where his First Officer was sitting in the Observation Lounge. The traditional Memorial Day service was concluded and everyone had left for the reception, except for Jim and Spock.

Spock looked up at Jim with clouded eyes. His normal tight rein on his emotions was threatening to completely slip, his grief nearly overwhelming him.

"I'm sorry," Jim said, sitting beside Spock and careful not to touch him. It would be considered the grossest invasion of Spock's privacy and he was having a hard enough time keeping his tumultuous thoughts contained.

"You know that you do not owe me an apology," Spock said, seemingly talking to his hands which were tightly grasped on his knees.

"I know I don't. But I'm sorry anyway," Jim said softly. "You didn't have to come."

"I had no choice, Captain. It is not only what is expected, it is required. I could not in good conscience allow you to preside over this service and yet absent myself."

"It's my job, Spock. My duty. It's not easy for any of us to consider all of those whom we have lost. But sometimes sharing grief makes it easier to manage."

Spock barely shook his head. "It is not the Vulcan way."

"You have ceremonies of mourning. I know they are generally more private but you have ways of expressing your loss."

"Yes," Spock whispered. "I…I wish to discuss this further. But not here."

Jim nodded, standing and waiting as Spock also stood. He pulled down his gold dress tunic, walking out next to Spock and up one level to their quarters. They automatically went into Jim's quarters and sat in the two comfortable chairs before the small window with the stars streaking by. Jim watched those stars, silently waiting. Spock would speak when he was ready. Not before. And Jim was content to wait until his friend found the words he needed.

"Although I am deeply affected by the remembrance of those we have lost," Spock began, speaking quietly and from a distance, as though talking only to himself, "I find I am more deeply affected by the possible loss of…others."

Jim nodded, waiting. He had an idea of what Spock was trying to say but it wasn't his place to give him the words. Not yet at any rate.

"In the time we have served together," Spock finally said, looking at Jim for the first time since they had entered his quarters, "you have become more than my commanding officer. You are more than my friend," he admitted, glancing away as he said the words.

"What am I?" Jim asked in the same tone, his voice holding a hopefulness he didn't want to disguise.

"You are…mine," Spock said.

"Yes," Jim agreed, surprising Spock who once again met his eyes.

"You knew?"

"How could I not, Spock? I am yours as surely as you are mine. That is our fate. It was sealed long before we met. And I rejoice in it," Jim said softly but firmly.

Spock shook his head at that. "It is not so simple."

"It's not?" Jim asked, leaning ever so slightly closer. "Love doesn't have to be complicated."

"It is always complicated. Especially when it mixes species. And ranks."

"You are half human. That counts for a lot. And there is no regulation against our fraternization," Jim assured him. "Don't think I didn't double and triple check. I even had Pike double check. We have his blessings. And that of first-Spock. I think we're in the clear," Jim said with a soft smile.

"What if something were to happen to you? What if next year yours is one of the names read on Memorial Day? How am I to continue if you are killed?" Spock asked, saying those things aloud that shamed him to even think.

"You would go on because that is what you do. I'm not saying it's easy. I'm saying that you would. But you can be sure I have absolutely no plans to die on you," Jim said with an easy smile.

Spock shook his head, reaching out to grasp Jim's hand. The connection buzzed softly between them, not thoughts or even emotions. An awareness that was heightened through the contact. "It is inappropriate that we take the next step in our personal relationship on the day set aside to remember those who have sacrificed everything."

"We have to sleep, love," Jim said, squeezing his hand. "We have discharged our official duties. If you want to go to the reception, we can. But you aren't required to be there."

"If you do not arrive soon, you will be missed and Dr. McCoy will come to find you."

"I know," Jim sighed and stood. "Do you want to come? If not, I'll make your excuses for you."

Spock looked up at him, his eyes less clouded but with some lingering uncertainty. "I prefer to remain here."

Jim nodded, leaning down and kissing him on the head. Without a backward glance, the Captain left his quarters, pulling the mantle of command tightly around him as he strode down the corridor to the solemn reception, a remembrance of those who had died for an ideal larger than themselves.

Once it was over, when he could think only of himself, he would return to his quarters and continue the conversation with the one he could now be certain was his. And maybe they could put aside the sadness inherent in the day and rejoice in the happiness that was to be theirs.


	10. Summer Solstice

**Summer Solstice**

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate. ~ William Shakespeare_

* * *

Three weeks. Twenty-one days. That's how long it had been since Jim and Spock had finally spoken aloud that truth the rest of the crew had already known. That they were meant to be together. Without first-Spock even telling them, they knew they were following in the footsteps of the first Captain and Commander of the Enterprise. And the crew couldn't be more pleased that they had finally admitted it.

Even Dr. McCoy, for all his grumbling about green bloodied hobgoblins, was glad that his best friend had found the peace and security that had eluded him his entire tumultuous life. As Bones sat in Rec Room 6 surrounded by the festivities of the summer solstice party the Captain had approved and Spock had only reluctantly agreed to attend, he marveled at the changes that come over not just the Command Crew but the entire population that inhabited the tin can they were all on. They had gone from raw, fresh recruits, the lucky ones who had survived the Narada incident. Some barely old enough to have left home and hearth, hardly mature enough to handle the enormous responsibilities that had been handed them. They had grown up. They had become officers, the acknowledged pride of Starfleet. The example that was used to inspire other less seasoned veterans, even at their young ages.

Bones smiled to himself as he watched some of those crewmembers dancing with more enthusiasm than talent. Some were eating from the over-abundance of food available, many traditional Earth favorites of summer – corn on the cob, watermelon, hot dogs and hamburgers. There were several real, old-fashioned ice cream churns quietly humming in one corner. They should be ready soon. And the crew would be able to enjoy the delights inside those frosty canisters – rich vanilla ice cream, raspberry sorbet, and Bones' personal favorite – Georgia peach ice cream. He'd donated the real peaches himself. A gift from his ex-wife for his birthday, which he was shocked she had remembered much less acknowledged. An entire crate of peaches, tasting like sunshine and home and nostalgia for a simpler time never to be recaptured.

He spotted Jim talking with a group of crewmembers, all with identical expressions of near worship on their faces. Spock stood patiently beside the Captain, hands clasped behind his back, listening to everything being said. He looked more centered, more _at peace_ than he had since before Vulcan had imploded. And Bones knew that was thanks to the Captain. The love that had fully blossomed between the two had been embraced by the entire crew, happy to be in the reflected joy that they had found.

Bones smiled back when Jim looked over, catching the Doctor watching them. It wasn't many minutes later that Jim and Spock excused themselves, finally able to extract themselves from the circle of the crew to come over to where Bones was sitting.

"Did you want something to drink?" Jim asked Bones and Spock who had already sat next to the Doctor.

"Sure," Bones agreed. "Can you spare some Pepsi?"

"Of course," Jim laughed. He focused on Spock, his expression softening ever so slightly. "Spock?"

"I can go, sir," Spock said, his voice carrying a warmth to it that they didn't usual hear.

Jim shook his head at that, his smile still shining. "Don't be silly. You want some water?"

"Yes, please," Spock agreed, watching him until Jim was engulfed by the other party-goers. When he could no longer see Jim, he turned his focus to McCoy. "Doctor?" he said, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Bones smiled at him. "You're very good for him."

Spock considered those words briefly before nodding once. "I appreciate that, Leonard. I had some reservations that you would…."

"Disapprove?" Bones guessed with a laugh.

"Object," Spock clarified. "I know that your relationship with the Captain…with Jim is unique."

"It is. To say the least. But you provide to him something I can't. Have no interest in giving him," Bones laughed.

"Indeed," Spock agreed. "He and I are still discovering all that we have to share."

"Good for you. Do you want to talk about it?" Bones asked quietly, sensing more to the statement than was said.

"I do not know if that would be entirely appropriate," Spock admitted, looking down at his hands rather than the all-knowing eyes of the Doctor.

"I understand," Bones said, waiting. Wasn't long before he knew he had guessed correctly.

"He and I have yet to take our relationship into the area of physical intimacy," Spock confessed quietly.

"And you're concerned?" Bones asked.

"I am surprised," Spock said. "He is a sensual being. I had thought that we would have …explored that aspect of our relationship by now."

"How much experience to you have with men, Spock?" Bones asked gently.

"None," Spock admitted.

"He doesn't want to overwhelm you. You have to know that on some level. Have the two of you melded?"

"Not yet," Spock said. "He wants to wait until we are ready for the next step."

"It will help when you do. Then he'll know how fast to go. How far to take it. I know you aren't usually very assertive, Spock. Not with Jim. But if you take the lead on this, I can guarantee he'll follow."

"You are certain?" Spock asked a little more hopefully.

"How long does it take to get two glasses of Pepsi and a glass of water? Of course I'm sure. He's stalling," Bones said with a smile.

"Ahhh…." Spock said, looking over at the table that held the refreshments. As Dr. McCoy suggested, Jim was holding the three drinks, chatting with Scotty while glancing over at the two of them. "Perhaps he and I can discover a new way in which to celebrate the beginning of Earth's summer."

"Excellent plan," McCoy agreed. "Tell him to bring me my Pepsi before you two disappear."

"Certainly," Spock agreed, standing up and going straight over to where Jim was waiting. The other crewmembers scattered as Spock whispered into Jim's ear. Bones could see that Jim was in absolute agreement with whatever it was Spock had said. An eager ensign agreed to provide the Pepsi to the Doctor who watched Jim and Spock slip out of the Rec Room.

_Ah summer,_ McCoy thought, satisfied with his efforts. _The living is easy._


	11. July 4th

**July 4th**

* * *

Spock and the Captain entered the nearly dark Observation Lounge to find most of the other members of the Command Crew already there.

"Hey," Jim said, some confusion reflected on his face. "What's going on?"

"You'll find out in just a minute," Dr. McCoy said with a smile of mystery. He nodded and Sulu spoke quietly into the communicator he held.

"He's here," Sulu said before moving the join the others in front of the windows.

"What are you up to?" Jim asked, studying the familiar faces beside him as though they held the clues that he needed.

"It's a surprise," Chekov had to say, his excitement too overwhelming to contain any longer. "You vill be liking it."

"Do you know anything about this?" Jim asked Spock who was standing next to him, their shoulders in contact.

"I do not. I was simply instructed to escort you here at 18:00," Spock said.

"Which, by the way, was 20 minutes ago," Bones pointed out in his usual gruff manner. Spock simply raised one eyebrow at him and did not comment further. "Yeah. I'm sure we don't want to know."

Jim thought ignorance on the part of those gathered was probably just as well. No doubt they knew what it was that he and Spock had been doing that would make even Spock lose track of time.

"You don't need to be embarrassed," Uhura told Jim quietly. "We're all thrilled for you."

"Thanks," Jim said, turning slightly to study her beautiful face. "Even you?"

"Especially me, Jim. You two are meant to be. Spock and I never were."

He nodded at that, smiling at her, a smile she readily returned.

"Jim," Bones said, gesturing him to come closer to the windows that provided a spectacular view of the stars outside.

"Yeah?" Jim said, alternating between looking out the window and glancing at Bones. He didn't know what was up but they were all acting a bit odd.

"There," Bones said when the briefest flare of light flashed outside the window. Jim had seen it and was wondering what it was when it exploded into a spectacular display of fireworks.

"Oh wow," Jim said in awe as it burst into a cascade of showering lights. He gasped when the next one exploded, all blues and white. "How did you do this?" he asked no one in particular.

"Scotty's magic," Sulu told him, watching the next firework that had detonated into bright yellows and greens.

"Is oxygen not required to make fireworks functional?" Spock asked.

"Don't be a spoil-sport," Bones chastised. "Scotty worked it out somehow. You going to doubt his ability to make magic?"

"While I do not believe in 'magic' I would never doubt Mr. Scott's ability to perform those things considered impossible by others," Spock responded.

"That's quite a compliment," Jim said with a smile for Spock.

"We have all witnessed his ability to do the seemingly impossible," Spock replied warmly.

"That's for sure," Bones agreed, watching the incredible display outside the window.

"Is the crew watching them?" Jim asked.

"They are. We made sure they all knew," Bones said.

"Very sneaky," Jim said, mesmerized by the spectacle of the lights in front of them. "Oh wow!"

The display continued for 15 minutes before it wound down, finally leaving only the stars illuminating the happy faces in the Observation Lounge.

"That was awesome," Jim said to them all with a bright smile.

"We know how much you loved watching fireworks on Earth," Sulu told him.

"So ve made you some," Chekov finished.

"And you did an excellent job," Jim said. "Thank you."

"Da," Chekov said. "Come please."

"Come where?" the Captain asked, looking at the others suspiciously.

"Don't ask any questions, Jim. Just come," Bones said, going out of the Observation Lounge and making sure Spock and Jim were following. They ended up in Rec Room 6 that was festooned with stars and stripes and American flags everywhere. "Happy 4th!"

"Oh wow," Jim said, admiring the transformed room and the crew that were all decked out in their summer finest. "Wow."

"We know we aren't all from America," Bones said. "But we figured everybody's an American today."

"Even me," Chekov said happily.

"Were fireworks invented in Russia?" Jim teased.

"Da. Naturally," Pavel agreed. "As vere holidays."

"Of course," Jim agreed with a laugh. A plate magically appeared in his hand that contained all the traditional July 4th fare including corn on the cob. He moved with the Command Crew to his table, Spock sitting next to him. "And you didn't know anything about all this?"

"I did not. If I had, you would have also known," Spock reminded him quietly.

"Well," Jim said, considering it. "You can keep me out of most of your thoughts."

"For now. I predict it will not be long before you have full access," Spock said warmly.

Jim smiled at that, focusing on Bones when he sat down on the other side of the table. "What brought all this on?"

Bones shrugged. "I know you love the 4th. And after the mission on Koloch, we all needed a distraction."

Jim sighed at the mention of that particular disastrous away-mission. No one had died but three security officers were still recovering from their injuries.

/You are not to blame,/ Spock assured him.

/I know,/ Jim responded, focusing back on Bones who was telling him details about planning the party. It was a team effort, everyone pitching in to help. It had been quite a challenge keeping it secret from the Captain but he had been distracted by Spock in his off hours and that had made it easier for them to be sneaky.

Scotty and Keenser came to join them, Jim telling Scotty how much he appreciated the fireworks and congratulating him on the wonderful job.

"Aye. You're right welcome, laddie. We are thinking they may come in useful sometime in the future. Confuse the enemy."

"At least that's the story you're tell Starfleet, right?" Jim laughed.

"If they ask," Scotty agreed with a wink. "Finding the gun powder was the most challenging part."

"Did I sign the requisition for it?" Jim asked.

"Maybe. It might have been in a stack of routine reports," Scotty said with a shrug.

"Hmm…maybe I should start actually reading them," Jim laughed.

"That's never going to happen," Bones said, shaking his head.

"What else do you suppose I've accidentally ordered?" Jim asked.

"I got a bonsai nursery," Sulu said happily.

"I have gotten a first edition _War and Peace_," Chekov claimed.

"That'll set back the ship's budget a ways," Jim laughed.

"Da," Chekov agreed, giving Sulu the rest of his potato chips.

"What have I ordered for you?" Jim asked Spock with a smile.

"I have all that I need," Spock assured him. Because what he needed the most was right next to him. And there were no requisitions in the world that could replace the treasure he had found.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this is a day late. Oops. I got distracted. Makes up for posting Mother's Day a week early? Next up will be...uhm... Labor Day! That's seems an awfully long way off. Maybe they'll be a non-Earth holiday that needs celebrating!_


	12. August 26

"You know what?" Jim said brightly to those sharing his table for lunch. Bones and Scotty broke off their conversation to focus on Jim, Spock continuing to eat his salad.

"What is that, Captain?" Spock asked in his standard calm manner.

"Tomorrow's my birthday," he announced.

"Your birthday?" Scotty repeated. Scotty's surprise was visible on his face and in the unexpected pitch of his voice.

Spock raised one eyebrow at the announcement, the closest he normally got to looking surprised by his bondmate. At least in public. Bones continued to eat his lunch which he described as chicken fried steak, and included a huge mound of mashed potatoes on the side. An incredibly unhealthy choice but he did not often indulge in such illogical meals.

"Your birthday, sir?" Spock asked, echoing Scotty's near disbelief.

"Yes," Jim said with a laugh. "I wasn't hatched. It's my birthday. And I'm going to give myself a party."

"You want a birthday party?" Scotty asked. He suddenly felt like a parrot, incapable of independent thought, repeating back what he last heard. But this was a completely unexpected turn of events. Not that the unexpected wasn't the expected on board the Enterprise. But the unusual generally included Klingons or rogue space pirates.

McCoy continued eating his lunch as though he was at an entirely different table where the conversation made sense. A rare occasion at the Captain's table, he had to admit to himself.

"Yes," Jim repeated. "I want a birthday party. We have some stray balloons, right? I mean, I don't want presents or silly hats. But I want a cake. And a party."

"Are you not a little old for such a festivity, sir?" Spock asked evenly.

"Not when you've never had a party," McCoy said finally breaking his silence.

"What?" Scotty asked, his surprise growing exponentially.

"You have never experienced the traditional Human festivities which generally accompany the date of one's birth?" Spock asked, a long winded way to also say _what_?

"It's not like my birthday was a cause of celebration in my house," Jim reminded them. "I ignored it. Like the rest of my family. So no, I've never had a party." He shrugged, sounding remarkably less bitter than was his due.

"If you asked him when it was, he'd say not yet. Or it's already come and gone," Bones elaborated.

"Yeah," Jim agreed. "But I didn't kill my father. And I think it's way past time that I had a party."

"Indeed," Spock said, standing. "If you will excuse me, sir."

"Where are you going?" Jim asked, looking up at him.

"I have a party to plan, sir. Dr. McCoy, Mr. Scott, might I request your assistance."

"Absolutely," Scotty agreed with enthusiasm.

"You got it," Bones added. "Eat the rest of your salad," he said to Jim before walking away with the other two, Jim's laughter following them.

/You don't mind, do you?/ Jim asked as he finished Spock's abandoned salad as well as his own.

/Why would I object, t'hy'la? I should have realized./

/There's no way you could have known. It's not like I talk about it. And this is my first birthday since we bonded./

/True. Leonard knows from your medical records, correct?/

/Uh huh. And there may have been few times when I drank myself into oblivion and might have mentioned it. He finally connected the dots and realized what day it was./

/You will not be doing so tomorrow./

/Of course not,/ Jim laughed silently. /I'm going back to the Bridge. Cover for my First Officer who has abandoned his post./

/I will confine myself to quarters beginning at 16:00. You will need to verify the fact,/ Spock said, making Jim laugh harder.

/You can be sure of that. I'll be on the Bridge if y'all need me./

/Y'all?/ Spock repeated with a rush of amusement.

/You know. I'm infected by him./

/True,/ Spock agreed, turning to answer Scotty's question.

/Where are you?/ Jim asked as he left Officers' Mess to make his slow way to the Bridge. Hallway conversations were inevitable and he willingly spent as much time in them as the crew wanted him to.

/Storage area 14. Mr. Scott said that is where most nonessential items are stored./

/Oh. That makes sense. Jason will know where the rest of the party goods are if you can't find them./

/Yes,/ Spock agreed. /Leonard has already contacted the Quartermaster and he is on his way./

/Okay. Can we make a cake in the kitchen off the rec room?/

/Do we have the necessary ingredients?/ Spock asked in return.

/I have no idea. But Jason will know./

/True,/ Spock agreed. /I will ask when he arrives./

/Okay,/ Jim said, sitting in his chair after acknowledging his bridge crew. "Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov, you are excused for lunch."

They agreed happily, leaving the bridge, their heads close together, talking over each other.

"You look like the cat that swallowed the canary," Uhura said from just beside his chair.

"Do I?" Jim asked, turning his sparkling blue eyes toward his beautiful communications officer.

"Yes you do. What are you up to?" she asked quietly, a smile in her eyes.

"Nothing important," he claimed, accepting a padd from his yeoman with a nod. "Just the usual Captain-stuff."

"You know I don't believe you, _sir_," she said, studying him. "You may as well tell me. Because I will find out."

"I don't doubt it for a minute," he said with a smile. "If you were to happen to go to storage area 14, just by chance, you might find out."

"Storage area 14, huh?" she said, considering it. "With your permission, _sir,_ I believe I need to check some relays and circuits on level 14 forward."

"Certainly, Lieutenant. You are excused from the Bridge."

She nodded and left, Jim smiling at her back as she sashayed away.

~o0o~

The next day at precisely 18:30, Spock escorted Jim to Recreation Room 6, the crew already in place. The room was decorated with floating balloons, streamers of every imaginable color, flowers in the center of all the tables that were covered with festive cloths, and an entire table piled high with brightly wrapped gifts.

"Wow," Jim said, standing in the doorway to appreciate the transformation. "I had no idea that we had so many decorations on board."

"Indeed," Spock agreed, walking with him deeper into the room so that they could be surrounded by the crew that were happy to celebrate the Captain on his special day. There were many wishes for a _Happy Birthday_, in a multitude of languages, the sentiment apparently universal. When they arrived at the Captain's table, Jim found it dominated by a huge birthday cake, sparklers making it even more festive.

"Wow," Jim repeated, shaking his head. "How did you do all this?"

"Birthday magic," Bones claimed, pulling out a chair for Jim. "Sit. What do you want to eat? Lasagna, pizza, salad?"

"Yes," Jim laughed, watching Spock sit next to him. "Thank you."

"I had little to do with it in actuality. The Command Crew involved themselves with great enthusiasm. Hikaru and Pavel made the cake. They assured me that they followed the instructions precisely."

"It looks really good," Jim said with a smile, glancing over at his command personnel who all looked inordinately pleased with themselves. "Thank you."

"Our pleasure," Scotty assured him. "We having a second party afterwards?"

"Absolutely," Jim agreed with a nod. "Where did all those presents come from?"

"It's surprising, yes?" Pavel asked with a smile.

"It is," Jim said. "Are there gifts in the boxes or are they empty?"

"Gifts," Sulu said. "Heard you'd been an especially good Captain lately."

"Thanks," Jim laughed. "But where'd they come from?"

"Stop asking such nosey questions," Bones scolded when he sat next to Jim, giving him a plate piled high. Nyota gave one to Spock before sitting on the other side of McCoy.

"Okay," Jim conceded, taking a bite of his pizza. "Mmm… excellent."

"Sam made it," Bones said, giving Jim an extra napkin.

"Sam Giotto?" Jim asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Giotto. Italian," Bones reminded him.

"Well, yeah. But I didn't know he could cook."

"Pizza ain't cooking, exactly," Bones said. "He also made the lasagna. His Oma's recipe."

"Oma is German," Spock said, making the others laugh.

"Well," Bones said with a shrug. "I got no idea. You can ask yourself. He's over there with Denise."

Jim looked over at the next table where the Chief of Security was in a cozy chat with Denise, the ship's cultural liaison. He'd heard rumors that they might be in the process of becoming an item and he was pleased for them both. But who knew that as well as kicking his ass, Sam could make him great Italian food? Sam felt Jim's eyes on him and looked up with a smile and a nod before returning his undivided attention to the very attentive Denise.

"Hurry up and eat so you can open your presents," Bones said in encouragement.

"What do you care? They're my presents," Jim laughed.

"But I'll get to play with them," Bones reminded him, making the Command Crew laugh in delight.

"True. We'll make a play date soon," Jim promised. "You want to come?"

"Certainly," Spock agreed, making everyone laugh again. "I will prevent you and the Doctor from squabbling overly much."

"Thanks," Jim laughed. He ate and drank and talked and laughed some more. It was without a doubt one of the best parties he had ever attended and he had some trouble accepting that it really was all in celebration of his birth.

/You should be celebrated every day,/ Spock said warmly.

/You can see to that. Without quite so much food,/ Jim laughed before answering Sulu's question.

/Indeed. The cake is to your liking?/

/It's really good. You sure you don't want a little piece?/ Jim asked.

/Quite sure. I am able to enjoy it because you are./

/True,/ Jim agreed. He watched Spock stand up at McCoy's insistence to help him bring the gifts to Jim. /I could just come over there./

/Then he would have no reason to boss me around,/ Spock pointed out, making Jim laugh out loud.

"I'm sorry, Pavel. Spock is being irreverent," Jim said in response to Pavel's surprised expression.

"I see, sir," Chekov agreed happily. "More champagne?"

"Yes, thank you," Jim agreed, watching Bones and Spock return loaded down with presents. He could only shake his head at the abundance of gifts. As he began to open them, the party goers gathered around to watch, to laugh, and to celebrate with him. He received several books he didn't already have, a pocket watch which someone thought might last longer than the wristwatches he killed with such frequency, a new chess board made of shining wood and glass, several bottles of his favorite brandy, silk sheets which he suspected were courtesy of Uhura even though the gift had no tag, a sweater in the most beautiful blue which had been handcrafted by the nurses in sickbay – they had apparently started it some months ago and decided not to wait until Christmas after all, and a box of briefs – because no birthday was complete without receiving underwear.

When the official party wound down, the Command Crew adjourned to Jim and Spock's quarters, talking and laughing into the wee hours of ship's night. As they were all off duty the next day, they did not need to abide by their self-imposed curfew.

"Thank you, Bones," Jim said when he was the only one remaining.

"You got nothing to thank me for, kid. I'm just glad you will finally celebrate it instead of spending the day in an alcoholic daze."

"Me too," Jim agreed, hugging him before watching him leave. He wandered into their sleeping area, where Spock was busy putting the new sheets on their bed. "These sheets your idea?"

"They were not," Spock said, putting down the new comforter that matched. "My gift to you remains under wraps."

Jim laughed at him, approaching to put his arms around his Vulcan. "This one?" Jim asked, his right hand strategically placed over Spock's groin.

"That would be it," Spock agreed, turning in Jim's arms to kiss him. "Happy Birthday, t'hy'la. It will be the first of many such happy occasions."

"You got that right," Jim agreed, letting Spock pull him down to their bed where they had their own very special celebration.

* * *

_A/N: Hey! Just a couple of notes: August 26 is Chris Pine's BD. Happy Birthday, Captain!_

_I have shameless stolen Sam Giotto and Denise from bookdragon01 and her incredibly delightful "Tales of a Security Chief". But I'm pretty sure she won't mind. (I tried to find Denise's last name but I never did. I apologize for that.)_

_Next up will be Labor Day. After that, Autumnal equinox. Then it will be holiday heaven! _

_Let me know what you think of this one. I thank you and my muses thank you!_


	13. Labor Day

_**Labor Day**_

"T'hy'la," Spock said from where he sat at his desk working. Jim was on his floor practicing what he claimed was yoga. Spock suspected it was purely a new method Jim was trying to seduce him, moving his body in appealing and provocative ways.

"Yeah?" Jim responded as he lifted his hips to form a high arch with his back, causing his lower body to be on prominent display.

"It says here that tomorrow is Labor Day," Spock said, his head tilted slightly to one side as he considered this information.

"Yeah," Jim repeated, releasing his pose with a subtle look of disappointment in his blue eyes.

"Is there a festivity planned for it?" Spock asked.

"For Labor Day?" Jim said, sitting up to look over at Spock. "Not generally. It is a holiday in America. To commemorate the work-force. It traditionally marks the end of summer – pools close, women stop wearing white. But we don't have a party for it."

"Ah," Spock said in realization. "According to this calendar, it originated after the deaths of a number of workers at the hands of the military and U.S. Marshals during the 1894 Pullman Strike. US President Grover Cleveland put reconciliation with Labor as a top political priority and fearing further conflict, legislation making Labor Day a national holiday was rushed through congress unanimously and signed into law a mere six days after the end of the strike."

"Well, that makes a lot more sense than just being the end of summer," Jim agreed, standing to approach Spock's desk. "Maybe we can have our own celebration of Labor Day."

"The motto of the Labor Movement at the time was '8 hours to work, 8 hours to sleep, 8 hours to do as we please'. Perhaps we can combine those last two 8 hour periods." Spock said in his especially suggestive way.

"I like your thinking, Commander," Jim said, leaning over to kiss him in appreciation.

* * *

_A/N: This is not the story I intended to write for Labor Day but apparently my muses decided to take the day off too. Ah well. Short but sweet, I hope. Thanks to **bookdragon01** for the info on Labor Day. She's a history buff and was good enough to give me the origins of Labor Day. If it appears in one of her stories, know I stole it from her not the other way around._

_Happy Labor Day everyone! Hope it's safe, restful, and fun!_


	14. Grandparents' Day

_**Grandparents' Day**_

**

* * *

**

"Spock," Jim was saying as he entered the quarters he shared with Spock. He stopped when he saw Spock involved in a conversation with someone Jim couldn't see on their computer. "I'm sorry."

Spock held out one hand, inviting him to join the conversation.

"Clanmother," Jim said with a tiny bow when he saw T'Pau's regal face on the screen.

"James," T'Pau said, measuring, evaluating. "You are well."

"Very well, Clanmother. I trust you are as well."

"I am. I am wondering when you will be coming to New Vulcan," she said, making it sound for all the world like an order rather than a simple statement.

"We have requested assignment there, Ko'mekh-il. That is all that we can do," Spock reminded her unnecessarily.

"Yes. When you finally arrive, you can make your bond official."

"Yes," Spock said with a nod. "The elders will not object?"

"They will not. Although most would request that you procreate, some know that following your heart can be more important. As your father did."

"Thank you," Spock said warmly, relishing the permission she had just given him. It meant there would be no pressure from the Vulcan High Council for him to do the logical thing and marry a Vulcan woman in order to further increase the population on the colony.

"Thank you for your words, Clanmother," Jim added with a smile. "I will leave you to complete your conversation."

"I intend to see you soon, James," T'Pau said, a warning wrapped in a farewell.

"As soon as we can," Jim agreed, leaving their quarters so Spock could have the time with his grandmother. He wandered down to Officers' Mess, getting a cup of coffee as he waited for Spock to join him for dinner. He was not without company as he waited, several of the crew stopping by to talk with him about topics of no particular importance. Engaging in informal chats with his crew had become one of the most useful ways he had found to really understand what was going on with the ship and those who kept her flying.

He smiled up at Spock when he entered the large room, coming directly to stand by the Captain's table. "Hey."

"Are you eating?" Spock asked, his head tilted slightly to one side.

"Yeah. I was planning to. Why?" Jim asked, looking up at him with a sparkle in his eyes.

"You are simply sitting here, sir. Shall I bring you food?"

"Goodness no. I was talking with the crew," Jim said, standing up. "Is everything okay with T'Pau?"

"All is well. I initiated the contact. According to your American calendar, today is Grandparents' Day. It was a excellent excuse to say hello, as you would say."

"Okay," Jim said with a smile. "Have you seen Bones?"

"I have not. Shall I contact him?"

"Why are you being so accommodating? A question doesn't imply a request, you know," Jim laughed.

"It does when the question is from someone you love," Spock said very quietly.

"Are you sure you're okay, t'hy'la?" Jim asked, looking at Spock with a question in his eye.

"I believe I am feeling unusually sentimental," Spock answered reluctantly. "Talking to T'Pau has stirred thoughts of my mother."

"I can understand that," Jim said warmly. "If you'll get my dinner, I'll find Bones."

"Very good," Spock agreed, going to the dispenser to request their dinners. Jim came to the table shortly after Spock sat down, sitting next to him.

"Bones is on his way. After we eat, we'll go back to our quarters and look at pictures of Amanda if you want."

"I would like that," Spock agreed with a nod.

"And then we can contact Winona and she can tell me all the reasons I shouldn't be Captain," Jim laughed, making Spock shake his head.

"Your relationship is unfortunate," Spock said.

"That's something of an understatement," Jim said. He waved to Bones as he went to the dispenser before joining them at their table. "Where have you been?"

"Working?" Bones said. "Not all of us can sit in our big chair on the Bridge and watch the stars go by."

Jim shrugged at the vague insult, unaffected by it. "You chose the wrong track at the Academy. You could have switched to Command. Then you would have your own chair to sit in."

Bones shook his head at that. "And who would be keeping you alive? Ever consider that?"

"I can assure you with some degree of certainty that the Captain does not simply sit ideally in his chair," Spock said, falling naturally into their comfortable routine.

"Yeah," Jim agreed. "I sign reports. Authorize requisitions. Uhm…. I'm very busy."

"Sure," Bones grumbled. "You have a tough life, Captain sir."

"Yes I do," Jim agreed. "About time you recognized that."

"You okay?" Bones asked Spock more seriously, all knowing eyes evaluating Spock.

"I am. I was speaking with T'Pau earlier. We touched on the subject of my mother," Spock said.

"Okay," Bones said with a nod, stealing some of Jim's French fries.

"We're going to look at family pictures after dinner. You want to come? You can bring yours of JoAnna," Jim invited.

"I don't want to intrude," Bones said.

"It would not be an intrusion, Leonard. We would welcome your company."

"I accept then," Bones said in agreement. "I'll bring the popcorn."

"Deal," Jim said, standing up when the comm panel requested his attention. "Kirk here."

"Sorry to bother you, sir," Lt. Akia said. "Admiral Pike is requesting to speak with you."

"Very well. I'll go across to Conference Room Gadsden," he acknowledged. He looked at Spock and Bones as they came up to where he was standing. "I'll meet you in our quarters. I'm pretty sure I'm not in trouble."

"Okay," Bones agreed, going out with Spock and telling him about the most recent conversation he'd had with JoAnna. The call was full of elementary school dramatics, who liked who, who thought who had cooties, who was most popular this week.

"Sounds as though much goes on at her school," Spock said in warm indulgence.

"I don't remember it being quite so… complicated," Bones agreed. "Jim's okay, right?"

"He is fine. Feeling no anxiety," Spock assured him.

"Good. I'm going to go get the pictures. I'll be right back."

Spock nodded, entering their quarters as Bones continued down the corridor. It wasn't long before Jim arrived, smiling at Spock.

"Guess where our next assignment is," Jim said, sitting next to Spock on the loveseat.

"Surely not New Vulcan," Spock said in barely disguised amusement.

"Surprisingly, it is. Nobody says no to T'Pau. And Chris was sure to tell me that she said we did not request her to make the call."

Spock shook his head, his eyes sparkling. "It is good to have friends in high places."

"Is that about me or her or Chris?" Jim asked, kissing the side of Spock's head.

"Yes," Spock agreed, making Jim laugh. They were still sitting close together when Bones returned, hands full of picture discs. Jim repeated to Bones the news about New Vulcan, Bones shaking his head.

"It will be good to see the Ambassadors," Bones said.

"It will," Jim agreed, starting the show of pictures. "Try not to fight too much with elder Spock."

"Where's the fun in that?" Bones asked.

"He takes no exception," Spock assured them both, watching the pictures float by, lost in the memories they represented. Jim mostly watched Spock, more interested in studying his barely changing expressions than the images that were the source of those changes. Bones watched his two friends, enjoying the pictures and their reactions.

The pictures of JoAnna brought laughs and smiles and general ohhhs and ahhhs as they enjoyed the glimpses into her life. When they had watched them all, Bones excused himself, going to bed, pretty sure that that was Jim and Spock's plan as well. And if they had more in mind than sleeping, well, he just didn't need to know.


	15. Talk Like a Pirate Day

**Talk Like a Pirate Day  
**_Because bookdragon01 threw down the Pirate gauntlet and how could I refuse?_

_

* * *

_

"Keptain! Keptain!" Chekov said in even more excitement than he generally exhibited as he crossed Officers' Mess to the Captain's table. Three sets of eyes watched him skid to a stop, very nearly colliding into the edge of the table.

"Chekov," Jim responded, trying very hard not to laugh out loud at his navigator. He did peek around him to see if there was any chance Sulu was close by, ready to rescue the officers from the Ensign's enthusiasm. "What can I do for you?"

"Keptain! Today on Earth calendar is September 19. Did you not know? How could you not know, sir?" Chekov asked nearly apoplectic over the Captain's omission. Of some kind. But of what, exactly?

"It is indeed the 19th of September in most time zones on Earth, Ensign. I am unfamiliar with any particular significance to the date," Spock said, relieving the Captain of having to swallow more of his laughter to state the same thing.

"Sir," Chekov said in near incredulity. "September 19 is Talk Like a Pirate Day."

"Oh dear God," Bones groaned into his coffee. "Didn't you make them sign some kind of maturity statement before you let them on your ship?"

"Shoot. I knew there was a form I forgot," Jim claimed in amusement. "And no offense meant, Pavel, but I have a hard time imagining you talking like a pirate. And if you do it in Russian, kind of defeats the purpose."

"Da, sir," Pavel had to agree. "But Hikaru is a good Pirate speaking. He says he will not speak it if you do not provide him okay."

"I see," Jim said, trying to disguise his laughter behind his coffee cup. "You want Hikaru to talk like a pirate today."

"Aye sir," Pavel said proudly. "Arrgh."

"In fact, there is no proof that pirates of old ever said…."

"Spock," Jim said, shaking his head to stop his First Officer from ruining the entire day for the Ensign. "All right, Pavel. I'll make the announcement. But I will also make it clear that today is _talk_ like a pirate day. _Not_ dress like a pirate day."

"Aye sir," Pavel repeated. "He can dress like a pirate only in our quarters. That would be ship-shape, yes?"

"Yes," Jim agreed. "Aye matey."

"Thank you, sir. You won't be having disappointment."

"God I hope not," Jim said too softly for the Ensign to hear before he hurried out.

"Seriously? You are going to let the overgrown children on this boat go around and say arrgh! Ahoy. God-only-knows-what else?" Bones asked

"What's the harm? Really, Bones? They know that if an emergency situation comes up, they'll have to revert back to standard Standard. Stop being such a gloomy Gus."

"I am not a gloomy Gus, you over-grown man-child. You just want an excuse to say Arrgh."

"I have no such intention," Jim assured him with a laugh.

"Mainly because Spock would kill you," Bones suggested.

"I have no such intention," Spock said, making Bones groan.

"You just have to talk alike, don't you? So my head hurts even more," Bones complained, laying his head on the table in an overly-theatrical gesture of defeat.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Jim asked, looking down at him and shaking his head.

"More so than usual?" Spock asked with a elevated eyebrow.

"Yeah. A lot worse than usual," Jim agreed. "You talk him out of it. I'm going to announce Talk Like a Pirate Day." Jim could feel Spock's eyes boring into his back as he crossed over to the wall comm. "Hey beautiful."

"Thank you, Captain," Lieutenant Roy McKinnon said, laughing.

"Oh. Sorry, Roy. It's not alpha yet, huh?"

"Not yet, sir. Uhura should be here any minute."

"Okay. And you are quite…attractive," Jim laughed.

"Was there something I can do for you, sir?" McKinnon asked, having absolutely no desire to have a Vulcans-are-not-angry Vulcan stalking him because his soulmate was an invariant flirt. It was in his blood. Nothing to be done about it.

"Yeah. I need a shipwide channel, please."

"Of course, sir," McKinnon agreed, pressing the correct buttons to connect Jim to the entire ship.

"Ahoy, me harties," Jim announced. "It's been brought to me attention that today be Talk Like A Pirate Day. Iffn you be so inclined, feel right free to speak in a manner befittin' this auspicious occasion. I am asking that you note that the day is Talk _not_ Dress or Act like a Pirate day. I trust you know this means no weapons of the sharp dangerous kind are allowed to be strapped to your person. Commander Giotto will be trolling the hallways and…uhm… gangplanks to make sure. Remember – it's _talk_ like a pirate day. Have fun. Be safe. That is all."

Jim wandered back over to his table to find Bones talking to Spock in a suspiciously animated fashion. "Good job," Bones said in an off-hand manner to Jim. "You know it will be good for the crew. Surely we have something that will do as decorations."

"What are you doing?" Jim asked in some concern, looking from Spock to Bones and back.

"The Doctor has decided that today would make for an… acceptable excuse to throw a party for the crew. For purposes of morale, of course."

"Of course," Jim said, staring at Bones in disbelief. "I walked away for 2 minutes and now you're suddenly the morale officer and cruise director?"

"Now who's being grumpy?" Bones said, standing up to clap Jim on the back. "See you later. I have a party to plan."

"What?" Jim asked as Bones walked away, whistling what sounded suspiciously like _A Pirate's Life for Me_. Really bad eggs, indeed.

"I cannot explain," Spock admitted. "Once you had left, he became inexplicably enthusiastic about the idea of putting together the festivity."

"He's up to something," Jim said suspiciously. "See if you can find out what."

"Rather than reporting for duty, sir?" Spock asked, making Jim laugh.

"We're off today. Which you know. Why don't you want to follow Bones?"

"I have no objection to following him. It is being snared in his web of insanity which causes me to hesitate."

Jim laughed at Spock's explanation, shaking his head. "I promise not to tell him that you called him insane if you'll go find him. Then tell him you have to meet me in our quarters, for a very important discussion. In 20 minutes."

"A discussion about regulations?" Spock asked, amusement shining in his dark eyes.

"Sure. On fraternization between commanding officers."

"Very good," Spock agreed. "I will see you in quarters at that time."

"_Giotto to Kirk_," the wall comm requested.

"Yeah Sam?" Jim responded.

"Seriously, sir? You agreed to it?" Sam asked, his disbelief transmitting across the comm.

"Yeah. Can't do any harm, right?"

"Sir," Sam said in his patented 'voice of doom' tone.

"What? They can _talk_ like pirates. Not act like or drink like or fight like. It'll be fine."

"With all due respect, _sir._" Sam stopped and Jim could hear him take a deep breath.

"You just gave up, didn't you?" Jim laughed.

"I live to serve, sir. I will check your crew for sharp deadly weaponry. Ought I give them to Lt. Sulu if they aren't his I confiscate?"

"Sure. Bones is planning a party. You'll come, right?" Jim asked.

"Oh Lord. Sir."

"I'll take that as a _yes_, Sam. I'll be in my quarters if you need me. Spock will be with me for the most part. In case you need reinforcements. You know, to make some scallywag walk a plank."

"Aye sir," Sam said in defeat. "I'll report as the need arises."

"Thanks," Jim acknowledged, disconnecting and watching the officers who were entering the mess. Several greeted him in appropriate pirate-fashion. A few looked at him like he was even weirder than they had ever believed. But for the most part, there was a universal expression of resigned acceptance. They had, after all, _requested_ assignment to the Enterprise. Maybe they were _high_ at the time?

"Hey," he heard Uhura say as he left the Mess. She was standing in the corridor, her hands on her very fine hips. "What the hell?"

"Lieutenant?" Jim responded, barely disguising his laugh.

"I am not anyone's wench," she informed him, making her point with sharp jabs into his shoulder. "I'm not anyone's _beauty._ And I swear on all that is holy, if any of your juvenile delinquent crew tries to plunder my bounty, I'll send them to Davey Jones' locker. You got me? _Captain?"_

"Understood. Loud and clear. Aren't you due on the Bridge? Ma'am?"

She did not respond except for turning on her heel, her ponytail swishing in silent displeasure as she walked away, in time to miss him laughing quietly at her retreating back.

He finally made it to his quarters, some of the crew trying out their phrases on him to which he mostly responded with a noncommittal nod. He hadn't been in quarters for long when Spock came in, a look of mild horror on his face.

"What?" Jim asked, not sure he wanted to know _frankly_.

"We may have caused an overload of the universal translator," Spock said. "It is trying to render pirate-speak into regular Standard."

"Oh dear," Jim laughed. "Uhura's already mad at me. She's going to run me through for this."

"Quite possibly," Spock agreed, approaching Jim to stand within his personal space, which was admittedly nearly non-existent. "We need to have farewell sex in that case."

"Farewell sex?" Jim laughed even harder. "What was Bones doing?" Jim asked between kissing Spock's neck.

"He convinced Lieutenant Matherson to assist him with preparations for the festivities," Spock said as he pulled Jim's shirts off in order to kiss him down to the top of his pants.

"So once we've completed our coitus, you're just going to let Uhura kill me?"

"Possibly," Spock claimed.

"Well. Okay. I guess. Make the sex awesome, okay? Since it'll be our last time."

"When has the sex been less than awesome, sir?" Spock asked as he guided Jim backward to their bed.

"With you?" Jim teased.

"I have no interest in any other sexual experience in which you may have engaged during your misspent youth."

"True," Jim agreed. "Then, no, the sex has never been less than awesome."

"What do really bad eggs have to do with pirates?" Spock asked as he unfastened and lowered Jim's trousers.

"After. I'll explain after," Jim promised.

"That is acceptable," Spock agreed, kissing him silent, no talking of any type undertaken for the next very enjoyable stretch of time.

* * *

_A/N: OMG. It's late and I have to go to work tomorrow. I know the ending is somewhat abrupt and I'm sorry. (If it doesn't satisfy your craving for Pirate talk, check out bookdragon01's Tales of a Security Chief. She rocked some Pirate talk!) If you want my muses to write about the party, let us know? If not, that's cool too. Thank ye, me hearties!_


	16. Autumnal Equinox, sort of

Jim slowly allowed his eyes to open, instantly regretting the decision. The lights overhead were too bright and too familiar. Even when he squeezed his eyes closed, he could still see the halos of those stupid ceiling lights. Sick bay. Yeah, that would explain the headache and vaguely detached feeling he had every time he woke up there.

"No use pretendin' you're asleep," a familiar voice told him. It was quieter than usual but no less grumpy for the reduction in volume.

"Turn down the lights," Jim requested in a gravely voice that sounded unused. Gravely and dry. If his head didn't hurt quite so much, he'd be more worried about being so unbearably thirsty.

"Lights 25%," Bones' voice ordered. When Jim sensed the light diminishing around his eyelids, he peeked out and up at Bones.

"What happened?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know. Now that he was no longer pretending to be asleep, he was aware of all the pains present in his body, his right clavicle competing with his head for first place in the race to make him throw up.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Bones asked in response, a warm hand covering Jim's left, his hazel eyes studying Jim in an all too familiar combination of concern and exasperation.

"Uhm…" Jim said. It hurt his head even more to try to think through the cobwebs. "We were… uhm… in the rec room." Jim stopped, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Okay, kid. Not to worry. Do you know where you are?"

"Yeah. Sick bay. You're CMO. My BFF. I'm Captain. Right? I'm still Captain?"

"Of course," Bones grumbled. "That green bloodied hobgoblin has been acting in your stead when he wasn't here pretending not to pace."

"Where's he now?" Jim asked, the pain preventing him from accessing the bond to find Spock himself.

"I made him go get something to eat. He's been either here or on the Bridge the entire time."

"How long?" Jim whispered, licking his parched and cracked lips again. A futile effort since his tongue was nearly as dry.

"You've been out 4 days. The first two I kept you sedated. The last two you kept waking up but had no idea where you were."

"Really?" Jim asked, frowning. He didn't remember any of that. That's weird. And probably just as well. "So what happened to me? What'd I do this time?" he asked in resigned acceptance of yet another lecture that he was quite possibly the dumbest hick farm-boy Dr. Leonard McCoy had ever had the misfortune of knowing, God help him.

"Not your fault this time, as hard as it is for me to even believe," Bones said. "We were at the Talk Like a Pirate Day Party when we ran out of rum."

"Why's the rum always gone?" Jim joked weakly.

"Exactly. You volunteered to go milk Scotty's sacred moonshine cow to supplement the beverages. And one of the do-hickeys in Engineering blew up, sending you 20 meters in the air."

"Oh," Jim said, glad he didn't remember any of that. Sounded painful. More painful than waking up to discover he didn't remember being injured. "So this is your fault."

Bones shook his head. "Wise-ass. Spock felt the explosion as soon as it hit you. Good thing too. Otherwise you'd be… well. We got to you right away. Another couple of days, I'll release you to your quarters."

"Or today," Jim countered knowing that if he didn't, Bones would be even more worried about him. Which would never do. He sighed softly when he sensed Spock's approach, glad when his Vulcan entered his blurred field of vision. "Hey."

"Jim," Spock said, looking down at him. "It is good that you have woken."

"Uhm… I'd prefer to still be asleep," Jim admitted, closing his eyes.

"Understandably," Spock agreed, talking quietly with the Doctor who left with a promise to return very shortly with something for Jim to drink.

"Why're you mad at me?" Jim asked in a quiet voice. Their bond was still too quiet, Spock blocking him from connecting with him in the way that anchored him, held him, provided him shelter.

"I am not, t'hy'la. The past four days have been… challenging," Spock confessed reluctantly.

"Oh God. I projected the pain onto you," Jim said in realization. "I'm sorry."

"It was beyond your control. You have done nothing for which you need apologize. It is one of the purposes of a life-bond, to provide awareness of your mate's distress." Spock picked up Jim's left hand, holding it between his two warmer hands, the affection reaching through the pain to Jim's heart. "Now that you have regained consciousness, it will be far less difficult for us both."

"'Kay," Jim said, squinting to look up at Spock. "Ship's status?"

"All conditions report normal, sir. Lt. Scott repaired the oxygen filtration mechanism which was the cause of your injuries."

"Why'd it blow up?" Jim asked.

"A build up of static charge which should have been released through routine maintenance. Because it was in a relatively isolated section, it had not been serviced for too long a time."

"Oh," Jim said, trying to consider it through the haze of pain. "Anybody else hurt?"

"Only you," Spock assured him. "You suffered a broken collarbone, a cracked pelvis, and several internal injuries."

"A cracked pelvis?" Jim asked, shifting slightly on the biobed. Yep, that'd account for the pain between his hips. "Crap."

"We will simply be cautious for the next few weeks," Spock promised him, moving aside when Bones returned with a glass of water.

"Little sips," he instructed unnecessarily when he had the straw in Jim's mouth. Jim knew all about the necessity of limiting his intake at first, not wanting to have it make an unwelcome return appearance.

"We still on our way to New Vulcan?" Jim asked with a small frown.

"We have been in orbit for three days," Spock corrected. "Admiral Pike instructed us to remain for the next week."

"Okay," Jim had to agree. "You see Sarek and the Ambassador?"

"I have. They have both visited you although you were unaware of their presence," Spock said.

"'kay," Jim agreed before yawning. "Sorry." His eyes were determined to drift closed and he did not have the power to stop them, the dark overtaking him too easily. As he was giving up, he felt the sensation of a hypospray being applied to his neck by Bones. _Sneaky bastard._

"Sleep, t'hy'la. We will be here when you wake," Spock promised, kissing his forehead as he felt Jim give release to the sleep he tried to fight but needed in order to fully recover.


	17. Columbus Day

Jim woke up to the wonderfully familiar sensation of Spock kissing him. He lay still has Spock worked his way up his right thigh, skirting around Jim's hardening erection, and licking his prominent hipbone.

"What are you doing?" Jim asked with a smile, his voice thick with the sleep that hadn't completely left him.

"Exploring," Spock said, looking up at Jim with a gleam lighting his dark eyes.

"Not that I mind," Jim said, lifting his head to better see his bondmate. "But what brought this on?"

"According to your Earth calendar, today is celebrated as Columbus Day."

"Oh," Jim said. "Are you planning to discover new lands?"

"I had hoped to colonize you. Claim you as mine."

"I am yours," Jim laughed. "How would you colonize me?"

"Mmm…" Spock hummed as he continued to kiss Jim's skin. "Columbus was not the first to find the New World."

"No but he was the first to tell anyone about it."

"The Vulcans arrived centuries earlier," Spock said, enjoying Jim's laugh.

"But you didn't tell King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella like Columbus did," Jim pointed out.

"The Federation is not the first to follow a strict policy of non-interference," Spock said.

"So the Vulcan equivalent of the Prime Directive stopped you from colonizing Earth?"

"Precisely. Had we not respected your right to your own development, Columbus Ohio might be T'Sark, or Strenn, Ohio."

"Hmm…." Jim pretended to consider it before becoming distracted by what Spock was doing with his mouth. Which was magic. It had to be.

"If you were to turn over, I could explore even more of you," Spock said in his most seductive tone, not that Jim needed any added incentive. He gladly rolled over onto his stomach, enjoying Spock's exploration of every inch of his body, certain parts receiving additional attention.

~0~

When Spock completed his journey of discovery, they lay entwined and sated, Spock purring softly into Jim's ear.

"Thank you for planting your _flag_ to claim me," Jim said with a laugh.

"That was not my flag, Captain," Spock responded.

Jim laughed even harder until Spock silenced him with a kiss.


	18. Halloween

"Hey," Jim said to Spock with a smile when he entered their quarters.

"Jim," Spock said, sounding inordinately pleased with himself. As pleased as a Vulcan ever sounds.

"What's in the box?" Jim asked as Spock sat next to him on their loveseat. Nice and close so that Jim was warmed by Spock's body heat. And more-so by his mere presence.

"It is a surprise. One I have acquired for you," Spock explained, putting the oversized box on Jim's lap.

"Why did you get me a surprise?"

"I believe that once you open it, the answer will be clear," Spock said, watching Jim with a light in his eyes.

"You are being very mysterious," Jim said with a laugh.

"Not intentionally. Any mystery will be solved once you open the box," Spock said warmly.

"Okay," Jim agreed, untying the black and orange bow in order to remove the top. Inside was a brown robe which Jim removed to reveal a second one underneath. Not until it was fully unfurled did Jim realize the significance. "A Jedi robe!"

"Indeed. This one is yours. The one still in the box is mine," Spock said, looking up at Jim where he stood by the loveseat. He was holding the brown robe against his body, measuring for size.

"This is very cool," Jim said with a laugh. "I thought you were refusing to go to the Halloween party."

Spock shrugged at that. "You cannot disappoint the crew. I will go because you are going."

"Thank you," Jim said, sitting back by him to kiss him lightly on the mouth.

"I also acquired an appropriate costume for Leonard. While he pretended to be unenthusiastic, I believe he will wear it to the festivities."

"I'm sure he will," Jim agreed. "Where did you get them?"

"As you often point out, there is nothing which cannot be found using IntergalacticGoogle."

"True," Jim said with a nod. "And so Bones is going too?"

"That is my understanding," Spock said, standing up with Jim. "I ordered all of the costumes several weeks ago. I contacted them yesterday to ask when they might be delivered."

"Oh dear. That was cutting it close," Jim said, taking the rest of the costumes out of the box. They were very soon dressed in attire suitable for a pair of Jedi knights, including the lightsabers they got out of Jim's closet and then attached to their belts. "Hey Bones," he said into the intercom.

"Yeah," Bones responded right away.

"You ready for the party?" Jim asked with a smile.

"I'm a doctor, dammit. Not an imaginary character from an ancient movie," he said mostly because he knew Jim expected him to say it.

"Whatever. We'll stop on our way by and pick you up."

"Right. I'll be ready when you get here."

"We'll be there in a minute," Jim said before disconnecting. "You ready?" Jim asked Spock who was in their bathroom studying his reflection in the mirror.

"Indeed," Spock agreed, turning to look at his soulmate, a light of appreciation in his eye.

Jim smiled brightly at him before going out of their quarters into the mostly deserted corridor. It wasn't long before they arrived at Bones' quarters, entering without requesting permission. Bones was all ready in his costume, looking remarkably like the real Han Solo.

"Very nice," Jim said in approval.

"I still can't believe you ordered us these," Bones said, putting the blaster in the holster low on his leg as Jim and Spock pulled their deep hoods up over their heads.

"I am trying to more fully experience many of the Human traditions with which I was unfamiliar," Spock explained.

"Good for you," Bones said. "Please don't eat too much chocolate."

"Me?" Jim said with his most innocent expression.

"You are such a child," Bones said, leaving his quarters with them. It wasn't long before they arrived at Rec Room 6, the doors sliding open to allow familiar music to spill into the hallway. Jim knew he should know the music but couldn't quite place it.

As they entered the dimly lit Rec Room, they were greeted by Lieutenant Uhura dressed in a flowing white dress that did nothing to flatter her, her hair parted in the middle and wrapped in twin buns over her ears.

"Princess Leia," Jim said with a smile. "Good to see you here."

"You too, good Knight," Uhura said, turning to smile at Leonard. "Save me a dance, Captain Solo?"

"They're all yours, darlin'," Bones promised her, allowing her to drag him onto the dance floor.

It wasn't long before Scotty approached, dressed in a gold metallic suit. Next to him stood Yoda, Keenser looking unhappy about being the diminutive Jedi master.

"C3P-0. Yoda," Jim said with a laugh. "Excellent costumes."

"Thank you," Scotty responded with a nod, Keenser looking even less happy. "I told him it was either Yoda or a Jawa."

"Not R2-D2?" Jim asked.

"He wouldn't be able to see," Scotty said.

"Or eat," Keenser said. "Come on. I'm hungry."

"Of course," Scotty agreed, following him over to the Cantina "bar" to get something to eat.

Everywhere Jim looked, there were Jedi Knights, Princesses, Queens, a Chewbacca, and at least one more C3P-0. He smiled when a small squadron of Stormtroopers approached, the one in the lead saluting.

"At ease, Sam," Jim said with a laugh.

"How do you know it is Lt. Giotto?" Spock asked.

"The way he walks. The way he stands," Jim explained with a shrug. "Are you going to be able to eat and drink?"

"We will," Sam assured him through his mask. "Once we have the area secure."

"Very good. Carry on," Jim agreed, turning to smile at Spock. "Was this your idea?"

"Possibly," Spock said noncommittally.

"Is Darth Vader invited?"

"Possibly," Spock repeated, turning with Jim as two X-winger fighter pilots came up to greet them, their helmets off and held under their arms.

"You two ready for your next mission?" the Captain asked with a smile.

"Of course," Sulu responded. "Our R2 units are already installed. Just awaiting orders."

"Very good," Jim said with a nod.

"Stand by," Spock added. "There is a rumor that Imperial forces may be gathering."

"Understood," Chekov said with a laugh. "Ve vill defeat them, sir. The Force is with us."

"Indeed," Spock agreed, making Jim laugh.

"Let's go get something to eat before we have to engage the star destroyers," Sulu said to Chekov who agreed with great enthusiasm.

"Imperial forces?" Jim laughed when he and Spock were alone.

"I have been forced to watch those movies enough times that I have been corrupted by them."

"Corrupted, huh?" Jim laughed, turning to the doors that opened to admit Darth Vader, his breathing loud and as ominous as ever. He was flanked by two Stormtroopers, their weapons across their chests. Darth Vader made a bee-line to Jim, standing right in front of him, his hands on his hips.

"Where is Princess Leia?" Darth demanded.

"I don't know, my Lord. I believe Han Solo has taken her off Tatoine," Jim said.

"Do not lie to me, Jedi. I will learn the truth," Darth said in warning, the Stormtroopers taking one step closer.

"I'll try to find her if you like," Jim offered.

"Try not. Do or do not. There is no try," Vader said.

"That's Yoda's line, Admiral," Jim laughed.

"Oh right," Pike agreed, lifting his mask. "God this thing is hot."

"I bet it is," Jim said, hugging Pike. "What brings you here?"

"I was invited to your party," Chris explained. "Well. Summoned by the Jedi council."

"Very good," Jim agreed. "The Princess is off dancing with Han Solo."

"I thought I had him frozen in carbonite."

"I rescued him, remember?" Jim responded with a laugh.

"Of course. Spock," Pike said. "You seem to be holding up pretty well."

"We have not been here overly long," Spock said, looking over at Leonard and Uhura as they approached hand-in-hand, slightly winded from dancing.

"Princess, Captain Solo," Pike said, lowering his mask.

"Lord Vader," Leonard responded. "I never expected to see you here. In a Jedi stronghold."

"The Empire does not recognize this as a Jedi stronghold, Captain Solo. We only see it as a gathering place for rebel scum like you."

"That's a little harsh," 'Captain Solo' replied. "We are only looking to restore freedom to the galaxy."

"That can wait until tomorrow," Darth Vader decided. "Right now, let's get something to eat."

"Yes, my Lord," 'Princess Leia' agreed.

"You know, your hair doesn't look ridiculous like that," Pike commented as he went with Leia and Han to get some refreshments. A path opened for them, no one daring to stand in the way of the dark Lord.

"Thank you," Jim said to Spock, smiling at him with a sparkle in his blue eyes.

"You have no reason to thank me, t'hy'la. The pleasure this party is providing to you is the only thanks I require," Spock assured him.

"And you invited Chris," Jim said.

"We were close enough that he could attend. He was amenable when I informed him of the theme."

Jim looked again at those gathered in the 'cantina,' everyone having a great time as the rebels talked and laughed with the stormtroopers, Darth Vader danced with Princess Leia, C3P-0 argued with Yoda which Jim didn't think was very smart but was very predictable.

"Having fun?" Leonard asked when he wandered up, two plates filed with their favorites.

"I am," Jim agreed with a smile. "I can't believe everyone dressed like Star Wars."

"They weren't going to disappoint you," Bones said. "And we threatened to send them to the spice mines of Kessel if they didn't agree."

"That explains a lot," Jim said, laughing. "Even the Admiral?"

"He volunteered to be Darth Vader. So naturally we agreed."

"When we informed him that Gaila was intending to dress as 'slave girl Leia,' he was even more interested," Spock said, making the other two laugh.

"Is she?" Jim asked him.

"Indeed. I believe we will find her over by the windows," Spock said, going that way with Jim and Leonard. They stopped when they reached the bench on which Gaila was reclined, backed by a gigantic stuffed replica of Jabba the Hut. Jim and Bones had to laugh when they saw her leaning back against it.

"You look cozy," Jim said.

"I couldn't wait forever for you to rescue me, Jedi," she said, trying to sound put-out but not really succeeding. "If you rescue me now, I'll dance with you."

"With me or for me?" Jim asked.

"Whichever you want," Gaila said, sitting up and smiling at Uhura and Pike when they came up. "Hey Admiral."

"Gaila," Pike said, with a smile. "That's a fine costume you almost have one."

"Thanks," Gaila responded. "Captain Jedi said he'd dance with me."

"Good luck," Pike said to Jim as Gaila drug him toward the dance floor.

"You have fun dancin' with Darth Vader, darlin'?" Leonard asked Uhura who had been watching Gaila and Jim. "Nyota?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Len," Uhura said, turning to him with a smile. "I was wondering why I let you talk me into the cinnamon bun Leia instead of the slave girl Leia."

"That's only for the party, darlin'. I have a slave girl costume in my quarters," he told her quietly, the other men pretending that they did not hear that comment or notice the color rising in her cheeks.

"Can we go see it right now?" she whispered back.

"Absolutely. If y'all will excuse us, we have had enough partyin' for tonight," Leonard said, leaving with the permission of the Jedi Knight and Darth Vader.

Jim wasn't surprised when he returned to Spock and Chris to learn that Leonard and Nyota had already left, Gaila going off to dance with a different Jedi.

They all ate and talked and drank and laughed. At least Jim and Chris laughed. Spock observed it all with an almost amused expression on his face the entire time.

"How long can you stay?" Jim asked Chris as they sipped more of the blue stuff in the punch bowl. It wasn't great but neither was it too bad.

"Until tomorrow. Then I'll have to take my personal shuttle back to the star base."

"The Emperor needs your help to find more rebel scum?" Jim asked with a laugh.

"Something like that," Chris agreed, chatting with one of the members of the crew who wandered up.

"Were you able to secure us leave for the Christmas holidays?" Spock asked when Chris had returned his attention to them.

"Yes I was," Chris was happy to tell them. "You will be on leave beginning December 14 until January 10."

"This is excellent news," Jim said with a bright smile. "Will you announce it?"

"I will tomorrow. I don't want to interrupt the festivities. The cantina band sounds especially good tonight."

"Good," Jim said with a nod. "So we'll have time to go to Earth and New Vulcan."

"Indeed," Spock agreed.

"You'll be docked on Earth. The Enterprise will be in for routine maintenance and repairs," Chris said.

"Don't tell Scotty. We'll never get him off if you do," Jim laughed.

"How well I know," Chris agreed, enjoying the festivities along with the Captain and Spock until it began to wind down and they excused themselves to their quarters, Pike wishing them a good night as they left him.

Jim and Spock returned to their quarters, enjoying their own very special Halloween celebration, one that did not involve costumes or candy or anything at all to do with ancient movies that had already corrupted Spock's mind.

* * *

_A/N: Happy Halloween! I freely admit that this chapter is even more PWP than most of the Red Letter Days chapters are. I hope you don't mind! And if you want to see Jim and Spock as Jedi Knights, I have posted them on my livejournal account. The posters of Jedi Jim and Jedi Spock are courtesy of the fabulously talented Lyricolorature who not only writes wonderful stories but is a wizard with photoshop! Love you, Lyri!  
_


	19. Thanksgiving

_Small cheer and great welcome makes a merry feast._ ~William Shakespeare

* * *

Spock looked up at Jim when he entered their quarters, watching him approach. He had a smile on his face but it did not quite reach his blue eyes. "T'hy'la?"

"I was thinking about dinner," Jim said, standing next to Spock's chair, leaning against the arm.

"Everything is ready. The quartermaster provided the traditional fare. The decorative cornucopia was delivered by Nyota 23 minutes ago. There is no reason for you to be concerned," Spock said, looking up at him.

"Oh. I'm not worried about the food," Jim said, waving away those concerns. "I'm…uhm… well."

"What is it, t'hy'la?" Spock coaxed, one warm hand snaking up under Jim's shirts and further distracting him.

"Stop that," Jim said softly, not meaning it.

"Really? Is that what you want?"

"You know it's not. But they'll be here in 10 minutes. That's not enough time to go where you are leading me," Jim said with a laugh.

"Very well," Spock said, withdrawing his hand. "Tell me what is concerning you."

"Whenever we celebrated Thanksgiving at home. Which wasn't very often. But when we did, we took turns saying what we are thankful for," Jim said.

"An appropriate tradition," Spock acknowledged.

"I'd like to do that at dinner. But…"

"I have no objections," Spock said, unerring in his guess as to why Jim was hesitant to finish his thought. "I have much for which I remain thankful."

"It feels selfish, somehow. When you've lost so much," Jim said, kissing him on top of the head in a gesture of comfort.

"We all have. We also have much for which it is appropriate to express our gratitude."

Jim nodded at that, bending down to kiss him fully, a promise of what was to come. "Once everybody leaves, I'll remind you of what I'm most grateful for."

"I accept," Spock said, gazing up at him in disguised love. Jim straightened and put a more appropriate distance between them when their door chime signaled the arrival of the first guests.

When the entire Command Crew was seated around the table, a little crowded but no one was complaining, they ate and drank and talked as only dear and familiar friends can. Spock mostly absorbed the love of those gathered, never especially talkative. And they were all respectful of his appreciative silence.

"We had a tradition," Jim said when the turkey was gone, the mashed potatoes little more than an empty bowl and pleasant memory, the pie sliced and ready. "We each said what we were most thankful for. I think we should share that with each other." His suggestion was met with resounding approval, Spock assuring everyone that he was in agreement as well. "Bones," Jim invited as the Doctor was sitting to his right.

"I'm thankful you are still alive. Because the paperwork for a dead Captain is endless," Bones said to Jim, everyone laughing appreciatively. Bones didn't mind when Jim punched him, lightly. "I'm also grateful that I serve on this ship. With the finest crew in all of Starfleet." This was met with a chorus of agreement. "I'm grateful for my little girl who I get to see as soon as we return to Earth. I am also grateful I'll have company when I go to Georgia," he said with a smile just for Nyota. "I'm blessed to be surrounded by friends who are so much more." This was met with a chorus of Amens and similar phrases which connoted much the same meaning. "Scotty?"

"I'm grateful for this ship and her crew. And for her officers which care for her as much I do. I'm grateful that the Captain has never learned of the still that may or may not be down in the depths of engineering," he said with a wink, making the others, including Jim, laugh. "I'm thankful I was rescued off of that frozen hell – no offense, Mr. Spock."

"None taken," Spock assured him with a nod.

"I'm also grateful that stupid beagle never showed back up. It's what the Admiral deserves if you ask me."

"Scotty," Uhura scolded softly. "That's not nice."

"Aye, lassie," he agreed, smiling at her. "True none-the-less." Uhura shook her head at that, not protesting again. "I'm thankful for the family I have that is sitting right around this table. And for the finest Captain in all of Starfleet." This was also met with a chorus of agreement, Jim shaking his head with a smile.

"Nyota," Jim invited with a wink. She tried to frown at him but was not entirely successful.

"I'm grateful that I turned you down in the bar, _Captain,"_ she said with a great deal of sass.

"You would have had a great time," he told her with a laugh.

"Before or after you bled all over me?" she responded. "I am grateful that you aren't just a dumb hick."

"Thank you. I love you too," he assured her, everyone laughing.

"I'm grateful that you are our _Captain_. You have saved us more times than any of us care to remember. Because if we try to, we won't sleep at night." Everyone agreed with that, Jim holding up one hand.

"Stop. This isn't about me," Jim protested.

"You are the reason we are all able to be here," Spock reminded him quietly, the others agreeing.

"That's not true. Anyway. Go on, Nyota," he invited warmly.

"I'm grateful that I'm surrounded by such good friends. I was a little afraid being in space would be lonely. But I have my family with me and that makes all the difference," she said, smiling at each of them in turn. "I'm thankful that certain people at this table are very good to certain other people. Because if he wasn't, I'd have to kill him. And that'd get all messy."

"You aren't talking about me, are you?" Hikaru asked with great dramatic flair.

"Never," she assured him with a smile. That smile morphed into her very famous and very scary evil eye when she turned to look at Jim.

"I so don't deserve that. Do I, Spock?" Jim asked plaintively.

"This conversation is between you and the Lieutenant, _Captain_. I am not a part of it," Spock said, making everyone else, including Nyota, laugh.

"Humph," Jim huffed. "Fine. Nyota?"

"I'm grateful for the leave we're about to take and that I'm not going to Africa alone. I'm thankful that a certain _Doctor _has enough charm for my entire family and that I get to meet a certain little lady who owns all of his heart. And when leave is over, we'll all be back home, where we belong."

"Thank you, darlin'," Bones said, getting up from his chair long enough to kiss her lightly on the mouth. Everyone oohed and ahhed until Bones scowled at them and sat back down.

"Hikaru?" Nyota asked with a bright smile and brighter eyes.

"I'm grateful that one particular _Captain_ wasn't on the Bridge to witness my epic _fail_," Hikaru said, everyone laughing. "I'm grateful that there was a First Officer there to make sure I wasn't fired before we left spacedock."

"You are welcome," Spock said with a nod.

"I'm thankful that I get to sit on the Bridge almost every day and that right beside me is a navigator who has become so much more. And when we're off shift, I'm grateful we don't have to go our separate ways."

"Me too," Chekov piped up, leaning over to kiss Hikaru's cheek.

"And I'm especially grateful that _someone_ jumped off the drill and stopped me from crashing and burning."

"You're welcome," Jim said, winking at him.

"Vhat about me?" Chekov said with a smile. "I am the one who beamed you aboard."

"I'm grateful to you for lots and lots of reasons," Sulu assured him, kissing him again. "And after dinner, I'll name every one of them."

"Da," Chekov agreed with a bright smile. "It is my turn, yes?"

"Yes," Jim agreed, having no choice but to smile in response to Pavel's.

"I am much thankful as everyone has said. That ve are family. I am also much grateful that I am treated as one of the regular crew. I have my job to do and I am allowed to do it. No one pats my head. No one is surprised vhen I know vhat it is I am doing. And the most best thing is that I vork with the best crew in all of Starfleet. The best," he said with such finality that if everyone hadn't already been in agreement, they'd have had to change their minds with his words.

"I am also grateful that I am going to Moscow. For a little time. That is all Hikaru vill go. That vill be enough long," he said with a smile for Sulu. "And then ve vill go and see Karu's family. And unfrost."

"Defrost," Hikaru told him softly, the others smiling at their exchange.

"Da. This is vhat I said."

"Okay," Sulu agreed, kissing him.

"It is your turn, Commander," Chekov said to Spock with his brightest smile.

"Indeed," Spock said, looking at each of those at the table, his eyes resting on the Captain. "Jim asked if I would mind if we shared these sentiments and I assured him that I did not. Now I am even more grateful that we have. It has solidified to me that we are a family. Not of blood. But of something deeper and more profound. We have chosen to be family. We have made that decision. Families are made through coincidence and circumstance. The family we have become is the family we have chosen. And for that I will always be grateful."

His words were met with a chorus of amen, hear-hear, absolutely, right on!

"Captain?" Spock said, looking over at Jim, undisguised love in his eyes.

Jim nodded, taking a breath before standing up. "I hope you all know how much you each mean to me. But in case you don't I want to take this opportunity to say the words. We can believe our friends understand. We can hope they innately know of their importance. But can we be certain unless we take the time to say it?

"Bones," Jim said, smiling at his best friend. "I'm glad you didn't throw up on me on the shuttle. But it wouldn't have mattered if you had. You have been with me every step of the way. When I wanted to quit, you wouldn't let me. When I thought I was going to be grounded, you risked your own career so I wouldn't be left behind. You've patched me up. You used tough love when I needed it. You've let me cry on your shoulder when I thought I had no one else to turn to. You have been my best friend and there is no one I would have preferred to have with me. Thank you."

Bones nodded in response and if his eyes were suspiciously shiny, well, no one was going mention it.

"Scotty. From the moment I met you on Delta Vega, I knew you were someone special. You accepted us, you helped us, you rescued us. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. And every time I've asked the impossible of you, you've made it routine. Don't think I don't know you double the estimated repair times. But it will stay our little secret. I would never do or say anything that would diminish your status as a miracle worker. Because you are. You work miracles every day. And every day we are thankful for you particular brand of genius.

"Nyota. I'd say I'm sorry I tried to pick you up but we both know it's not true. You are the definition of grace under fire. You never lose your calm. You are often the first to know that something is wrong. An enemy is fast approaching. There's a malfunction in one of the systems And you remain professional. You report to me the concern, you provide more information that I have the right to expect, you gather every detail, no fact too small for you to include. You have been responsible for saving us more times than I can count. And I would not want any other communications officer on my Bridge. Thank you for being the incredible person that you are.

"Hikaru. If anyone were to ask me the definition of 'badass' I'd just point to you. You take badassery to a new level. Any fight any time anywhere. You are the one I want at my back. Retractable sword or fists. I know you will come out swinging and we will come out on top. And that doesn't even begin to express my appreciation for the skill you show in your actual job. There have been times when I was sure it was all going to hell and I look over at you. There you are, doing your job without breaking a sweat. The Sultan of Cool. Cool under fire. Cool under pressure. I see you exuding coolness and I know it's going to be okay. We're going to defeat the bad guys. We're the ones who are going to win. People think I'm a badass. I'm nowhere on the same plane as you. Thank you for being the standard of Cool.

"Pavel. You have proved time and again that you _can do that_. And you have. You can run calculations in your head faster than most of us can begin to think of what they should be. You are a genius in more ways than one. And you are a bright spot in all of our lives. Sometimes we do treat you as a beloved little brother but you mustn't take offense at that. We love you enough to want – need to protect you. I know it's not easy to be the youngest of the Command Crew but you never complain. You never grumble. You work harder than any of us and do so quietly, professionally, perfectly. And I am all too aware that if you hadn't taken over the controls of the transporter, Hikaru and I would have been a greasy spot on the surface. Thank you for knowing you have the gifts that we all appreciate on a daily basis."

There was a pause, filled with very soft sniffs as Jim turned to Spock. Everyone held their collective breaths, wondering what Jim could say. What would he tell his soulmate? That they be allowed to witness. A true and rare gift.

"T'hy'la," Jim said, his eyes filling with tears as he looked at Spock. "I am thankful every day that you are in my life. As the best First Officer in the 'Fleet. As the consummate professional that you. And that every night when we are finally off duty, I know you will be here. Of everything in my life for which I am thankful, I am most thankful for your love. Love that makes my lifer richer, fuller, more meaningful. And if I ever had to choose between our starship and our love, you know which I would choose. Because I would no longer exist if I lost you. You are one half of all that I am and for that I am thankful every day I wake up. And some of those I don't. Because you are always with me. Through injuries, comas, nightmares, 48 hour shifts, the good and the bad. You are with me and I know that our starship will make it through anything because I have you to make sure.

"To all of you, thank you. Thank you for your love, your hard work, your humor, your loyalty, your faith. A Captain is only as good as his crew. So when anyone says that I am the standard bearer of Starfleet, they mean _you_ are. Without you, I _would_ be a dumb hick who didn't know what he was doing. Because of you, we have fought and won, we have explored new planets and survived to tell about it, we have been places no other starship would dare go and returned to report it. We are the best of Starfleet because we have each other. And nothing will ever be allowed to change that. Thank you."

* * *

_A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! May your day be filled with friends, family, love, and a grateful heart!_


	20. Day After Christmas

Spock woke more slowly than was usual but as they weren't on the ship, he knew it was safe to be lazy. He lay entwined with Jim, arms and legs askew and tangled in a most comforting way.

"Mmm…" Jim sighed as his eyes fluttered open to smile at Spock. "Hey."

"Good morning," Spock responded, kissing Jim's warm cheek.

"Is everybody up?"

"Not yet," Spock said. He listened to the quiet sounds of his father's house, no noise coming from the other rooms. The entire Command Crew was with them on New Vulcan for their first Christmas. Although Spock never officially celebrated Christmas, his mother had enjoyed it and brought her cheer to her adopted home. Spock could not imagine leaving his father alone for the first Christmas without Amanda, despite Sarek's assurances that he would not have any difficulties simply because the Earth calendar said it was December the 25th.

Once Spock had determined he was using his leave to go to New Vulcan, there was no question but that Jim would accompany him. Leonard had no desire or need to go to Georgia so he said he would join them as well. Uhura wanted to be where Leonard was so she was in the room next door with Dr. Grumpy.

Pavel and Hikaru kept arguing about San Francisco versus Moscow so they compromised by coming to New Vulcan. It ultimately made sense to spend the holiday with their common family rather than continuing to argue about which blood relatives would be disappointed by their absence.

And where else would Scotty be but with his ship? He had beamed down for the quiet, low-key celebration yesterday, including the turkey and dressing that Sarek, Spock, and Ambassador Spock assured them they would not mind having on the table.

It had been a lovely day, a new tradition all of them found fitting and perfect. It would help replace some of the less cheerful memories many of them had of the day.

Spock kissed Jim again and slowly disentangled his limbs, laying crosswise on the bed, his head and shoulders over the side.

"As much as I am enjoying the view," Jim said, sitting up the caress Spock's lovely backside. "I have to ask. What are you doing?"

Spock didn't respond except for straightening up, a cube shaped box in his hand. "This is for you."

"Didn't we say no presents?" Jim asked, looking at the festivity wrapped box. The red paper was graced with holographic green trees and a green bow on top as big as the box was wide.

"I made an executive decision," Spock said, giving Jim the box.

"Thank you," Jim said, putting it on the bed between them. "Can I open it now?"

"Of course. It is yours do to as you wish," Spock assured him.

Jim nodded with a great deal of seriousness, carefully unwrapping the box until he could pull up the lid. He reached in for what looked like an upside-down fish bowl. When he had it out, he discovered that it was in fact an old fashioned snow globe. Inside the glass were little mountains, a tiny cabin with lights shining out of the windows, and a Christmas tree in front of the cabin with colored lights glowing on the snow that blanketed the entire scene. Jim turned the globe over then righted it, making the snow swirl around the cabin and the tree.

"This is beautiful," Jim said, a beaming smile lighting his face.

"I know that you miss the snow. This does not substitute for the real thing but it was the only type I could successfully transport to New Vulcan," Spock said warmly and with love in his voice.

"And it's perfect," Jim said, twisting the key on the bottom. When the music box began to play, it was 'Walking In a Winter Wonderland.' "Perfect," Jim repeated.

"Next year we can spend Christmas in a real winter wonderland," Spock promised.

"It doesn't matter where we are as long as I'm with you," Jim said, leaning closer to kiss Spock. "Everybody still asleep, right?"

"They are," Spock confirmed.

"Then if I were to show you my _appreciation_ no one would know, right?"

"Correct," Spock agreed, taking the snow globe and putting it on the floor next to their bed. "You are certain you _appreciate_ my gift?"

Jim kissed him silent, no more words of any language but that of love. And they wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
